


Beneath the waves

by SouthernLolita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Amora is a crazy B!, Baby Tony, Frigga is a worried mama, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, No Grammar Nazis Allowed, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, You may wanna stab Amora it's okay thats normal, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: How far would you go to save something you love? How far would you go to if it were taken from you?As far as the mountains reach the heavens? As far the vast deserts and plains? Or as deep as the ocean…





	1. Prologue - There is no Greater Love

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark. Your wife did not survive." the midwife said, standing just outside of the door where Maria Stark took her last breath.

The words hung in the air like an ominous web, home to some jet-black creature with piercing fangs threatening to eat him alive. IT was a nightmare, one he couldn't even wake from to escape the stabbing aching in his chest. Howard and Maria had been so happy; everything had been perfect. It made no sense that a thing like this should happen. What had he done? Why her?

Was this some retribution for the weapons of war his hands helped to construct? Some divine hand moving to punish him for his sins of Vice? There had to be an answer for this pain that coiled around his heart- squeezing out the very life burning in his breast.

Howard stumbles away from the cold truth of it and his back impacts with the corridor wall. Part of him wants to give up right then, just sink to the floor, pray that the earth opens beneath him, and swallows him whole. Yet he does not do that because there is one thing in all this darkness...one light left and he needs desperately to know if it's still there. "And the baby?"

Truthfully he's afraid to ask, afraid to hope that the one thing Maria had wanted so badly could still be here with out her. His last little piece of her. Howard wasn't a praying man by far but he would hail every saint in divinity if he could have this one thing.

She smiled, even if it was a sad and broken express that sat too thin on her aged face. "You have a son."

 

* * *

The baby had survived but he was small and weak from being born far too early. The midwife had done her best but told Howard to not hope for much more than a few precious days. The newly widowed inventor refused. He wouldn't lose the only thing he had left. The last remaining tie to his precious Maria.

 

“He's a Stark..he'll make it.” Said more to convince himself than anyone else.

 

Watching his infant son struggle to thrive, spurred Howard to dig through everything he had built or imagined over the years. There had to be something in the piles of scrap, something in the rattling corridors of his supposed genius mind that could save his child. The was no way he could do the things he did , be the man he was if in all his works there wasn't something he could do.

In the course of a single night, he managed to construct a cradle that would act as an oxygen chamber to help the little boy breathe. The first of it's kind to be so small but Howard refused to give up. It was inelegant in its design but it worked and that was what mattered. He just needed it to work until his son was strong enough on his own, surly that wouldn't be long? Howard wanted to believe this was all just a temporary pain and soon his son would be a smiling happy baby like Maria had always dreamed of.

Gears turning and coils humming away with the tiny wiggling child lying safely inside. The mechanism providing a cold comfort for the warm womb the infant had been torn from prematurely. No matter all the lies the inventor told himself, deep down he knew this wasn't the final fix for the little boy.

This was only the first step if what the doctor and midwife said was true. Anthony's heart and lungs were weak and even if he survived the next few nights - that would be a miracle.

Howard needed to come up with something better if hoped to prolong his son’s life. What that something was he didn’t know. Everything was dependent on something else and with the millions of moving parts, something could fail. Something could cause his boy’s death in an instant. One error and he would be powerless to save the only good thing he had left in this world.

 

“All the good my hands are for...I can make a million ways to kill a man but I can't save one child...” He whispered brokenly over a glass of whiskey one night. He had spent hours in his workshop after visiting with his ill child. In front of him a mound of designs that all seemed useless in the end.

  
  
Electricity, coal, steam, gas, and any combination of the four left Howard with more questions than answers. More dangers than benefits.

  
Howard Stark was a man who could build anything… and yet he lacked the knowledge to save his own flesh and blood. The physicians were right, he needed a miracle.

Unfortunately, he wasn't a man who believed in miracles though, he believed in science and machines. He believed in the copper coils and the sparkling blue lights as they marched from one to the next and lit the large glass bulbs of the workshop. Stark believed in the tangible and the measurable. He required a resolution that he could trust but the fact remained... there was not one he could find.

In his desperation Howard left his home, his child in the care of his butler, Howard made his way through the village to the local tap house. Perhaps if he soaked his anxiety and sorrow in the bitter spirits, around men more pathetic than himself, he could forget. What he did not expect was to overhear mad narrative from just across the dining hall.

* * *

A group of sailors sat swapping stories by the taverns glowing hearth, frothing steins in their fists clinking against one another as they cheered for each others triumphs. Howard leaned over on his stool to hear their words when something caught his attention.

 

"Aye, I seen her there in mist. Hair like gold and skin softer than a babe, pale white and shining like' a pearl. Ya know their magic, tricky things though, halfta watch them or they'll drown a man for their amusement."

 

"Shut up Casey, no one believes your shit you old Irish bastard." One of the men said lighting the cigar jutting from his lips. "Sirens... huh, what kinda fools ya take us for bub?"

 

It's just old wives’ tales, intellectually Howard knows that. The more he listens however, the more his whiskey-addled brain wants to believe.

 

"I'm tellin ya it's true. Ya find one and fer the right trade they'll grant ya a wish. Hand to God!" The redhead claims as he crosses himself as if the simple gesture would make his words gospel.

 

The other men laughed and joked before the stout rough looking one, still with his cigar burning between chapped lips, kicks his feet onto the table. "So then what did you wish for? I know your broke and still ugly as ever so unless it's something we can't see." he paused pointing down with a vulgar wink. "What did you ask for?"

 

The ginger snorts tersely and crosses his arms. “I’d not have to ask for that.”

 

“So then what?” another man prompted and the Irishmen looked away.

 

“I told you, you have to have something to trade.”  
  


At this, the brutish sailor pounded his palm on the table with a brilliant laugh. “Ha! Can’t even get a half fish in bed with your empty pockets. That’s rich!”

The others joined in laughing leaving the ginger to brood a bit nursing his beer.

* * *

 

That night as Howard wandered the cobble stone streets back to his home he thought over the sailor’s claims. “Huh. Mermaids and magic…what a crock.” He mumbles kicking at a stray pebble on the path.

When Stark made it back and climbed the stairs to his son’s nursery, he felt his heart breaking, all the more, Maria had spent so much time on this nursery. Entering the room, he noticed the chimed hung in the window, silver bells on delicate chains - she said they sounded like the whispers of angels.

Maria believed in things like that, fairies, angles, and all the good stories that mothers tell their children. She painted wild flowers on the walls and intricate butterflies. Howard can still remember that day coming up from the workshop.

* * *

“ _What are you up to now?” He said with an amused grin._

 

_Maria was seated on a stool wearing a pair of his trousers and an old shirt, it hid her little belly that had just begun to show a few weeks ago. She had a rag folded and tied in her hair and a smudge of yellow paint on her cheek. She was so beautiful._

“ _Oh, just plotting global domination, reinventing the wheel, and curing numerous diseases and maladies to become god of the new world… or maybe I’m just putting flowers on a wall. Who knows?” She shrugged her shoulders and grinned._

 

“ _Smart-elic.” he commented as he strode across the room to plant a kiss against her temple._

* * *

Even now, if he closes his eyes and breaths in deep enough he can still smell her hair. That soft powdery smell with a hint of ambergris.

Maria always believed in him, always said he could do anything with that big brain of his. Looking down at the tiny boy slumbering in the monstrous contraption before him, Howard vows to do whatever it takes to make sure Anthony lives.

 

 

* * *

Miles away, beneath the foaming waves and blue depths, another vow is made…one that is not as pure, one based in lust and wrapped up in lies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Skinny Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNzCDt2eidg

Power, perfection, strength - these were the qualities of a worthy mate. Qualities of a prince of Asgard; the kingdom of the sea; home of the sirens.

The ancient magical creatures that ruled the seas and mastered its creatures. Once they looked over man like gods. Now? Now they hid from the ignorant beasts above that saw them and the other beings of the ocean as little more than trophies creatures of fantasy.   
For the last few centuries, they remained hidden, or at least most of them had. Those smart enough not to court their own deaths at least.

There had been some among them who took delight in punishing the land walkers, sinking ships with their songs. Beckoning sailors to their deaths. Others still, who chose to learn from human kind by trading their magic with the more desperate mortals.

Amora had her time among the shallows reveling in the so fragile and foolish creatures. She loved that look of hope in their eyes before she damned them. A hobby those in power would look down upon and yet never publicly denounce. It was that power she desired more than the delight of pain, to be someone respected and feared. Therefore, the siren looked closely at the sons of Odin and with a heartbeat found her purpose.

 

Thor Odinson.   
  


He was everything a male of their species should be, everything she lusted for from his voice to the shine of his slate gray scales peppered in crimson and blue. Her first endeavor to seduce him had nearly worked. He was dim, young then, and willing to follow the lead of any sparkling eyes. Unfortunately, his fellows were not so ignorant of her ambitions nor her reputation.

To the court, her agenda was clear. Amora wanted to be queen.

She quickly found that those who would fight to the death protecting the one-day king beset her way to the throne on both sides. However, they all seemed to forget Odin is other sons.

She first turned her attentions on Balder; the middle son was much like his elder brother in strength and stature. He appealed to her aesthetic and she found the thought of mating with him pleasing. Unfortunately, Balder had his eyes set on another. So much so, that even Amora in all her beauty failed to enchant the heart of the prince. He likewise had friends among the court that whispered in his ear to stay away from the troublesome siren.

Amora was furious, having been jilted by her two best chances at power. That did not mean she had lost completely, Odin had one more son.

 

Loki, he was long and lean with pale flesh made to look even more so by his black as night hair and brilliant emerald green scales that rivaled the sparkling pail green and red of her own. More to the point, he was not well liked. Loki had a reputation for his mischief, something in a way she could commiserate with. Yet, she found him loathsome as well with his sharp wit and angular features. The idea of bearing heirs with him turned her blood to barnacles. Still… perhaps she needed to look at the bigger picture. Loki was her way into court, treating Thor’s beloved youngest sibling kindly would endear her to him. Then when the moment was right…she would seduce Thor, using his guilt for betraying his brother to her advantage.

* * *

Hence, it went just as she had planned, approaching the quiet man and flattering his intelligence. It was clear Loki had never had a female set her sights on him. It was no surprise when the prince was seen faltering for a moment under her affection. Amora knew she had him then, such a love starved little thing turning to her light like the corrals open to the sun raise filtering down through the depths. Growing, reaching for the gold heavenly body in a dry arid world they would never know.

Loki had been blinded by her smiles and drawn in by her seeking touch. Like the sailors, she drowned with her voice, suffocated by her promising whispers and false admiration.

No one came forward to stop her, no one even noticed until she came to court on the arm of the raven-haired prince. Even then it was little more than murmuring of how the two of them deserved one another with their shriveled hearts. The only one who seemed to look down at the pair was the Queen - Frigga.

 

Amora still was not worried, a man’s heart is a soft and easily swayed thing in her skillful grasp.

 

“No one will ever care for you as I do.” She would say to him, cradling his face in her hands. Dangerous sharp claws stroking back through his midnight hair. “None of them respect you, none of them trust you. But I do, and you trust me don’t you my love?”

 

That was the thing though, Loki didn’t trust her. He wasn’t as jaded by her as she thought, but he was hungry to feel something other than second best. Even if her love was a thin veil to her ambition. It was something, it was someone and perhaps the danger was a risk he could take. Maybe she would learn to love him as he had begun to love her. To crave her approval and presence.

This love was a sick thing with tendrils that sunk into his soul and bled him dry. Her every word was acid on his heart, every longing glance to his brother - another dagger in his back. Yet, still he loved her… still he wanted.

 

“I do my love.” The lies Loki told himself were the cruelest of all.

* * *

Frigga watched her youngest son search for weeks for the perfect stone for the favor. It was tradition among their people - a proposal of sorts. One would take a stone recovered along the sea floor and expend hours channeling their magic. Their very soul into it. Weaving the essence of their heart into it until the gem began to glow. The brighter the light the more love was expressed. Loki had so much love to give because he had been passed over so many times.

Her heart broke watching him considering pebble after pebble before tossing them into the silt. She could see the desperation in his eyes because she knew as well as he did. Amora didn’t love him. A mother wants to protect her child and yet she didn’t want to take this away from him. Perhaps she though… Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps the pretty young siren would find it in her heart to return the love that the young prince was so ready to give her. Perhaps if Amora saw his devotion something in her would change.

Frigga wanted to believe that, in truth she had not loved Odin when they began to court. It was an arrangement between their families, but with time… with time, she adored him.

Thinking of her husband, she knew he was glad to see Loki courting; much like his son Odin ignored who had channeled Loki’s affections. ‘It will be good for him, Asgard needs its princes wed.’

She watched her son finally come up from one of the deep trenched, curing to himself and tossing off an overly friendly jelly that found itself at home in his hair. He looked down into his palm and smiled thoughtfully, he had found something worthy. “I pray for your heart my sweet one…you deserve some happiness.” She said, watching him weave through the coral beds to find a quiet out of the way place to work.

* * *

Loki worked for days forging the gem until it shined a brilliant blue that rivaled Aroma’s own eyes. It glittered as if a star plucked from the sky and seemed to almost vibrate in his hands. It was perfectly round and the magic swirled and danced under the smooth nearly translucent surface.   
  
She had to see what it meant… she had to know that his bumbling brother would never be able to give her this. Loki did not care about her past or her transgressions, he had his own demons to be sure, and he did not care what others said about her because he could see through her lies to something beneath. She was hungry for life, she was bold and driven. She wanted too much and he longed to give it to her. Loki had to believe that when she saw this token of love she would realize what has been hers all this time.

That for the first time when she said- “I love you’, it would be real.

  
Loki took the gem and searched for Amora, it had been a while since he’d seen her last. She was always so busy it seemed always something to do and somewhere to go. He caught a flicker of golden hair out of the corner of his eye in the bow of a sunken ship. Calling out to her seemed like a poor approach, he was not a child calling out for attention. Instead, Loki slipped between a rupture in the ship’s hull and found Amora arranging jars on a shelf. Once he was close, he noted what was with in them.

Small fish of different colors, glowing jellies, and various items found in the wreckage. It seemed odd to keep them in such a way but he was sure she had her reasons. “Amora.”

 

She turned and for an instance a scowl sat her feature, quickly it was masked with a joyful grin. Loki felt his heart sink just a bit. Her smiles were never really for him. “Loki, how lovely to see you Darling.”

 

“Yes, I have something for you. I just want to say, that while I know our courtship has been brief it has meant the world to me. You have come to mean the world to me.” He held out his hands to show the tone bound in thin braided kelp. It’s length perfect to drape around her neck. Waiting for her to accept the token felt like ages. Loki watched carefully as her eyes met the brilliant light of the stone.

 

“It’s…beautiful thank you.” Amora hesitated. To accept suck a token would ruin her plans. She had planned to create a spell for a servant girl and in exchange for the service; the girl agreed to try to seduce the young prince and allow Amora to ‘find them’. The enchantress would then use the incident to fall into hysterics and run to the arms of the kind elder brother for comfort. She had planned it to a tea, yet if she accepted this she would never be rid of Loki, she would be brought into his chambers and they would never be apart until they were wed. It would ruin her plans.

 

Still, if she didn’t take it the outcome would be worse still. If she rejected him, Thor would hate her. Therefore, with a thin reluctant smile she took the damnable trinket.

 

Loki knew she didn’t want it, didn’t care at all and perhaps found the idea of his affection disgusting. He could tell by how she plucked the necklace from his fingers as if it was something deadly. Eyeing it at arm’s length when she told him how beautiful it was. Nothing was going to change.

 

“I am pleased you like it; shall I have a room prepared for you? Although, possibly that is too forward of me, would you like a day to prepare yourself first?” He said already knowing the answer, he’d never force her to lay with him and she knew that. She would have her own chamber near to his and if they never shared a space together then so be it.

 

“I will come to you in the morning my love, unfortunately I am occupied with something very important for a dear friend and I mustn’t disappoint her. You understand don’t you dear?” She sounded so sweet and so sincere.

 

“Of course, take all the time you require.” He leaned in close with hesitation, she allowed him to place a kiss on her cheek as though they were brother and sister. “I love you Amora.” he wanted her to say it, to look in her eyes and maybe see something change.

 

“Thank you Loki, now run along.” She said instead patting his cheek playfully. “I have work to do and of course I will have to show off this beautiful treasure you have given me. I’m sure all of my friends will be positively beside themselves with jealously.”

 

Yes, because that was the important part. One upping the other women at court.   
  
Loki agreed and swam away, leaving apart of himself behind…perhaps now there was nothing left. She did not love him and maybe…all the love he had for her was in that stone because he could scarcely feel a thing with in him. Perhaps, it was better that way.

* * *

Amora raged, “He’s ruined it that fool!” She shouted looking down at the powerful magic humming on the center of her chest.   
  
Then…she realized what she had to do, she needed a new plan and perhaps this little trinket could help her. If she could but siphon off a fraction of this energy, this pure power… Maybe she could do something with it.

Perhaps the foolish prince could still be of use.

 

Therefore, Amora did what she always did when she wanted to think. She swam to a rocky cove that surrounded a small island; there she would sit beneath the stars and watch the sun fall into the sea. Perhaps call out in her siren song to passing ships and watch the men on deck shiver in fear.

The thought calmed her; she enjoyed the awestruck look on a pitiful human’s face. The way they looked at her and knew where they stood on the food chain. It was intoxicating to have such power.

With her location in mind, Amora headed to the surface, catching the jet stream and drifting through the sparkling blue waters of late afternoon.

She would arrive just before sunset and perch on craggy stone that jetted out of the inlet, its shining black surface reflecting the fiery sky above her. The siren would stretch out on and fan her tail soaking up the warmth from the stone. All the while, her fingertips danced over the glittering gem nestled in the hollow of her throat.

* * *

She had not lain there long when the siren heard the familiar sound of a ship in the distance. This one hung a lantern low from its bow, a call to sirens. She looked out at the ship and felt a tingle along her spine; this was something…something she could use.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tell my love to wreck it all , cut out all the ropes and let me fall" - Skinny Love, (Birdy) *Written by Bon Iver*


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls

The moon rose high over the waves, turning the black sea into silver with its opalescent glow. It would not be long now if the sailor’s maps were correct, and Howard hoped they were. He hadn’t had much time and was only able to find a small coal ship tied up on the docks, it wasn’t much but it had a cabin and the man who owned it was all too willing to take Howard’s money to rent the diminutive vessel for the night.

Howard had secured the cradle in to the ships tiny cabin and tried his best to comfort his fussy new born. Little Tony cried when his father jostled the contraption about getting it onto the boat.   
  
“Shhh… its ok champ, you’re ok.” The father said offering a finger to the infant to clutch in his tiny fist. The grip was strong despite the baby’s weak constitution. “You’re a fighter right Anthony, just like your mama. We’re gonna get you better and when we come home me, you, Jarvis and aunt’s Peggy and Angie- we’re gonna have a party for you just like your mother wanted to. You’re gonna grow up and one day you’re gonna be so smart.” Howard felt the lump in his throat as he spoke. Hoping against the odds that Tony would grow up, because he couldn’t lose someone else.

 

It was that longing to protect his child that lead Howard father out to sea, the sailors map committed to memory as he watched the ships gauges and looked up to the stars to chart his pathway. There was a small chain of islands surrounded my jutting stones of lava rock. The dangerous pillions that could sink a vessel this size lay somewhere in the darkness. Intellectually, the inventor knew he should slow the engines of the craft but in the back of his mind, he thought only of what precious little time his son may have left.

  
As the fog rolled over the sea, he chanced the danger and pushed the vessel on through the moonlit seas.

Howard followed the sailor’s directions and soon the isle came into view. Now all he had to do what hand the lantern form the ships bow and wait. He had everything valuable he could think of on board since the sailor said sirens frequently like trinkets and some will offer magical objects for them, favors, or treasures from the sea. Howard hopes that such a talisman would mean a cure for his son.

* * *

Amora watched the ship sailing through the dark seas. It was a modest craft of wood and copper, the smoke from the engine rose into the night sky from a flue just behind the cabin. The ship itself was second to what else she saw, or perhaps ’who’ would be the better term. The siren noticed the captain of the tiny vessel was a handsome man. His dark hair and eyes gave the man a piercing gaze. The kind of man who thought much and acted swiftly.   
  
“Well, the night may not be lost yet” she said, eyeing the ships slow approach. Perhaps this would take her mind off her troubles by playing with the foolish mortal.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Howard was sure this was a horrible idea, still - he swung the lantern from the ships bow as the sailor had told him. It was meant to signal the sirens to the ship, ‘a light in the darkness’ the man had said. Comparing the golden glow of the oil lamp to the lighthouses steering ships safely to shore. The light would show the mer there was no harm to come to them if they should approach the vessel. Howard was skeptical, and rightly so. No one had believed the sailors tales - who in their right mind would?

Perhaps Howard Stark was no longer in his right mind, perhaps there is madness in a man who has lost everything. A kind of desperation that breaks the bonds of what it is possible and impossible, a reaching into the void for evens a spider’s thread of a chance. Places were a man of science and invention would look to fairytales for salvation.

Sure enough, just as he was tempted to draw up the lantern and weep - there was a splashing in the mist, a flicker of olive, vibrant ruby and gold. He felt his heart skip a beat as the shimmering silhouette circled the boat twice before descending in the inky depth.   
  
“Just a …big fish…” He said to himself as the night grew still around him. The only sound to be had - the creaking of lanterns chain and the briny water lapping at the hull. “Just a…”  
  


His words cut by an abrupt splash that rained water over the lamp extinguishing its light. As well as soaking the bewildered human. Howard took a few trembling steps backward. He had a spear bow of his own design just out of reach. He wanted to blame the occurrence on something other than what his mind told him it was. What this completely foolish jaunt out to sea had been for.

 

“I wouldn’t do that human.” A voice called as Howard turned to reach for the cross bow like weapon.

 

When he turned back, he was a woman with her arms folded on the side of the ship. Her hair was in long golden waves, she was beautiful and other worldly.

“Christ…he was right.”

 

She laughed pulling herself up onto her palms, the peppering of scaled over her belly and forearms shone in the moonlight. Her bare chest only covered with long tendrils of wet golden hair.

 

Howard felt the need to look away out of modesty. Despite what anyone had said about his in his youth, being married had changed him. He loves one woman, and she was gone now.

“What’s the matter sailor? Lost your nerve?” The siren challenged, a smirk curling her full pink lips.

 

“No, I’m just wondering if you’re real or if all the stress finally addled my brain.” It would not be that much of a stretch he thought; perhaps he had never even left home. What if this entire week was fantasy and he was really just looked away in some asylum right now. Maybe his mind had broken from losing his wife…and his child.

 

The mer leaned over the side balancing what would have been her hips on the port ledge as her fanning tail came into view behind her. “Silly mortal, nowhere in the shallow halls of your primitive mind could you conjure up anything even a fraction of what I am.”

 

Watching the beads of water rolling off her nearly opalescent flesh, Howard had to agree. He had never been an artist, never had an eye for things of beauty. His mind was mad for function and efficiency. In those designs, the beauty of sleek lines and the shining metal gears simply happened because of function. Often Maria would come down to the shop and look with wide eyes at whatever Howard was working on. Those had been the early days before he had been able to convince anyone to take him seriously. She was always praising his efforts. Even so…this living and breathing creature would have blinded anything made of iron and steel.

“So you’re real. Then I have business with you. That’s how this works isn’t it? I offer you something and you grant me a wish or miracle…magic that your kind are known for.”

 

Amora watched him closely; he was startled but not afraid. In fact, the only emotion she could glean from the man’s tight jaw and dark eyes was …desperation. Desperate men were her favorite. Often those were keen to make the deadliest of deals.   
  
“Indeed, that is how it works. Provided you have something worthy enough to trade. You see magic is a fickle thing, depending on what you want I may have spent more of my craft or less. The price must equal reward and cost and value are very different.”

 

Howard nodded and stooped to heft up a bag. “Supply and demand, I get it. I’m a business man darling, this isn’t my first rodeo at the negotiation table.”

 

She rolled her eyes, the humans bravado was a thin veil for his nerves. Putting up such a front to conceal the true weight of his request. The tactic was one she had seen a thousand times. She would likely see it a thousand times more. “What makes you think you have anything I desire? Or that your offer is worth your quest? Tell me what you want.”

 

He licked his lips and began taking satchels of gold from the larger bag, tugging open the drawstrings and allowing the coins to sparkled in the moonlight. Howard had no idea what she could want currency for but the sailor said that mermaids had a fascination with shiny things, more so if the things had value. He just hoped the quantity of the glittering coins would be enough to temp her into giving him what he needed. “My son is very sick; I want you to heal him.”   
  
“You humans have gods to ask such favors from do you not? Yet you come to me… how telling.” She grinned and for the first time Howard realized how sharp her teeth were. How deadly she really was beneath all that beauty. “Where is he? Can he not ask himself?”

 

“He’s only a few days old. Please, if you don’t help him he won’t survive. Doctors, Priests, none of that is going to help him right now. What he needs is something more, and this was the only shot I had. I’ll give you anything you want…just… I want my boy to live.” He was desperate.

 

She loved that desperation, loved when they said ‘anything you want.’ “Bring him to me.”

 

Howard went into the cabin and looked down at his sleeping son; Tony looked so small and vulnerable. “Everything’s going to get better ok honey?” He said with a bittersweet smile as he opened the cradle and lifted out the infant. Howard wrapped the boy in a blanket to protect against the cool night air.

  
The siren watched as the human returned with a bundle of blankets in his arms. She’d never liked infants, but found them useful in many of her ploys. Young children were stupid be them mortal or mer, they could be convinced of many things and would follow those they trusted without fail. They made perfect little subjects.

  
She inclined her head as the man came near and tugged the blanket aside just enough to see the babe’s eyes.

 

They were as blue as sun drenched sea, so clear and sparkling with intelligence it took her breath for a moment. Those eyes…there color so strikingly similar to ones she knew well. “I will help him.”

 

Four words never meant so much.

 

Howard watched as the siren thought for a moment before tugging at a thin string around her neck, a glowing gem came into view and she tugged it free with a hard yank. She held the gem and kissed its surface whispering words in a language he could not understand.

 

“You will be useful to me yet Loki, doing all the work while I read all the benefits, such a fool you are. She whispered as the embedded the gem with a healing spell.   
  
The siren then held out the gem to the child’s father. “Place it on his chest and he will be healed. The gem is filled with powerful magic, enough energy to insure he lives well and strong for many years. “She said placing the gem in Starks outstretched palm.

 

Howard felt the little bauble hum against his skin. He hoped her words were true but right now, he had to take a chance. Trust her and save his son, or don’t and doom Tony to die.

Taking a breath, the mortal turned away tacking his son into the small cabin and laying the squirming infant down.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I know it hurts but daddy’s gonna make it all better.” He said fondly unwrapping the blanket.

 

Tony grasped at his finger and held it while his father gently placed the smooth stone on the baby’s chest. The light glowed a vibrant white blue and appeared to phase into the boy’s skin as Howard looked on in half horror half fascination. The glowing circle just under his son’s skin faded and the baby let out a brilliant cry.

 

“That’s it…oh sweet oh it’s ok. It’s all ok now.” Howard lifted the wailing child against his chest. Tony was wailing loud and healthy before snuffling into the soft fabric of his father’s shirt. The inventor just stood there holding his child with tears in his eyes. Anthony was going to be fine, he’d done it…they found a way.

 

“Ahem…not to ruin this tender moment but there is a matter of payment.” A voice called from on deck.

 

Howard tucked his son in to the cradle and turned, surprised to see the blond siren standing on two legs (completely nude).

 

“Magic”, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, yeah ok…sure.” Howard moved to gather up the bags of gold when he noticed the siren step into the cabin. He wasn’t immediately alarmed - she had just saved his child’s life after all. It wasn’t until he saw her reemerge holding the buddle babe that his brows furrowed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Did you honestly thing your pitiful trinkets would equal such a thing as life? No foolish man, I require a life for a life.” She said mater-of-factly.

 

Life for a life. “Alright, just let me take him back to shore. I have friends there who can take care of him.” Howard didn’t want to miss his son growing up but if it meant Anthony had a chance he would die. He would go and be with Maria if he could - unless this monster took his very soul. Either way it would be worth it in the end.

 

Amora began to laugh, she looked up from the sleeping baby’s face, and her fingertips glowing with magic wear she held the boy. His skin turning to scales beneath the soft yellow blanket. “You are stupid aren’t you? I never said your life.”

 

“What…” Howard felt the blood drain from his face as the siren lean backward over port side. Tony still in her arms. “NO!” he screamed as the Siren slide backwards into the water with a splash. He ran to the side tugging off his jacket. This could not be happening. He looked out into the dark see where the ripples departed into the rolling waves.

 

The siren was gone.

 

His whole world…was gone.

 

 


	4. My Skin

Rejection is a bitter pill with numerous jagged little edges.

Like glass going down and shredding you from the inside until your heart is nothing more vicious fluid that dissolves and reabsorbs into your soul. Tainting a once white shining light in the decaying blood of your former self. What is left behind is a murky cold thing that stinks of death and despair. A dark disillusioned thing that grows thrones and vines that strangle out all the happiness and joy. It weaves its way from the inside out until the heartbreaks victim is shielded from anything other than the hate.

Perhaps that was being dramatic, but for Loki it felt as true as the blue world around him. He had loved Amora, he would have given her anything, and he had given her everything. Every little piece of him until there was nothing left.

Now the raven-haired prince looked out on the vast hidden kingdom of Asgard and felt nothing but hate. Nothing but cold churning rage in his belly. They did not want him, but she had…even if it was for nothing more than a plaything. Did they all know that? He suspected as much, he had been the laughing stock of court many times before - but now. Now he would never be able to show his face. The trickster had fallen for a trick. Some would call it just deserts, others would call it penance. Despite any ill action Loki had inflicted upon another, he never went as far as this. Never dug those liar claws in so deep that the wound would never heal.

His tricks were petty things, childish things by any measure.

Amora was different; she was a lustful creature that had a craving for the hearts and devotion of men. He knew this and still, still he allowed her passage into the very heart of him. He welcomed her cloying voice and smoldering eyes, welcomed her lies because at the end of the day - the fantasy of her acceptance felt better than the reality of his solitary existence. At least it had at the time.

He supposed there had been a moment where he told himself- ‘end it now, your falling to deep.’ Yet like a foolish hungry child he said back to that small voice of reason ‘She will fall to, she will see that we are two of a kind.’

Frigga would have corrected her son, he was not like the golden haired sea witch, and he did not desire power or pain.

As the sunlight grew dimmer with the end of day, the luminescent jellies swam in through the colonnade arches and huddled together in the palace domes. The small creatures created a flood of soft violet light when they crowed in one place. Bathing the halls in the welcomed hue.   
  
Amora still had not returned.

 

Loki doubted she would return to him now, she would likely disappear never to be heard from again. If she did return; she may quietly ask him to take back his gift, maybe if she were honest it would hurt less. It would have been better if she rejected him properly rather than smile in his face and pretend as though she felt the same.

He felt like a fool waiting on the mezzanine, while the servants prepared a room for his ‘soon to be mate’. They looked at him oddly when he had requested separate sleeping quarters. Whispers among the rubes ‘maybe the prince hasn’t the taste for fair things’, ‘perhaps he is Ergi’. Loki had never loved or even felt love for another before Amora, if Loki was perfectly honest he had never even had carnal urges for anyone. The idea of it seemed…complicated and messy. Another reason he was such a disappointment to his father he supposed.

Thor had taken many bedmates over the years; he was the favored son in that respect. Balder had a few before he settled down. The two eldest of Odin’s house were coveted by many a fair siren.

Loki always fell outside that following.

Until Amora, with her golden hair and sumptuous body. There were times he longed to kiss her, to touch her if only to show her how much he cared for her. For her he could do such things, even if he did not feel the same as some might about the act itself. The siren always shied away or allowed him playful kisses on the cheek or forehead. When she desired something, he would play his starvation for affection against him. Planting herself in his lap and twining their tails. Caressing his cheek and speaking to him as lovers do.

 

‘You love me right darling?’ she would say, stroking her hold fingers through his hair. Those smoldering blue eyes staring deeply into his, she was such a skilled Liar. Surely, she had put the silver tongue prince to shame with her greatest ruse.

 

Pretending to love him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

 

Amora uses her magic and Loki's that still resides within the gem to not only supplement the infant’s life source, but to change him into a mer.

The siren congratulated herself in such a fine find on this moonlit night. The spell itself had not been too difficult. The boy was only a few days old and his form was easy to manipulate with her magic. With those eyes and that darling little face, she knew exactly how to use the baby to her advantage.

Amora held the squirming bundle tight to her chest as she swam into the depth. The baby screamed as his bones and internal organs had reformed so quickly, the siren tisked at the infants constant howling.

 

“The first thing I’m going to do after I get what I want is pass you off to a nurse. Noisy little pup, I have helped you and this is how you repay me? With this endless shrieking, you’re lucky I do not bash your skull against a coral bed.”

 

The little one eventually screamed himself horse and left only pitiable little hiccups against her breast. She was not his and perhaps he knew it. 

Amora was pleased with the swaddled child’s silence as she entered the castle; after all, she had to play the part of blessed mother.

 

“Guard! Please help!” She called out theatrically, leaning heavily in one of the columned arches. She looked down at the tattered wrappings around the baby mer; she should have wrapped him in kelp… no matter. Amora had a tale to tell about this child and was sure that her performance would be enough.

The guards approached and saw the little bundle in the sirens arms with just a hint of a tail fin peeking out of the end of the wrappings. Knowing who she was one called for a messenger to fetch Prince Loki. Amora however stopped him.

 

“No… no please, anything but that… he…he will be furious. Please I beg of you for the safety of my child, as well my own life. Call Prince Thor.”

 

The guard raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding. Enough people thought poorly of the youngest prince that to believe him capable of infanticide.

In the meantime, the siren made a grand show of rocking the babe in her arms and cooing softly to the blanketed form. She was quite convincing in this show of maternal care.

When the eldest of Odin’s sons arrived, he was shocked to see his brother’s paramour in such a state. “Amora… what has happened? Whose child is this?”

 

The siren rose with a flush in her cheeks, eyes glittering in the low light of the jellies. “A miraculous thing has happened Thor, I was touched by the Norns, and the very gods of the seas came to me and chose me to bare this gift. A gift for you.” She spoke, reaching out to clutch at the prince’s chest plate.

 

Thor’s eyes went wide with her claim; Amora was not one devoted to the gods of their people and yet if what she said was true…” A gift. For me, I do not understand. I pray you, tell me the truth Amora… whose child is this.” He implored again, hoping against hope what she was saying was not true. He didn’t love her; this was his brothers beloved…how could the Norns do such a heartless thing?

 

“He is yours, a son Thor, blessed with your eyes. This is our child, a child given to me by the magic of the sea. He is destined to be king one day.” She sobbed and held the babe close, the great oaf would eat up her words hook line and sinker.

 

She was going to be queen.

 

“I have a son…” Thor spoke the words and they felt foreign on his tongue, this wasn’t how he imagined this day. Still, if it was blessed by the Norns then it must be so. “. May I hold him?”

 

Amora smiled and handed the cloth covered bundle over, “He is beautiful, I have chosen the name Anthony for him.” That was the name she heard the mortal screaming from just below the waves. It was as good a name as any; if Thor did not favor it, he could change it. It didn’t truly matter to her; she did not plan to raise this little pink nuisance. She thought perhaps when she carried a true offspring of Thor with in her belly she might even kill this one. Then play the morning mother as the eldest son of the house of Thor was laid to rest with in the deep trenches.

 

There was one thing that Amora had neglected to consider in her great plan, she may have found the wonder of the see in the baby boy’s eyes…but she did look at his hair.

Thor pulled back the blanket and his brow furrows at the appearance of ink black waves around the little boy’s crown. “How dare you, how truly cruel are you?” Thor looked up and helped the child carefully as she backed away from the sirens imploring reach.

 

“No… I …it is but a coincidence The Norns… they work in mysterious ways? How does the youngest son of Odin have such dark hair then! It…it means nothing!” She grew angry and desperate.

 

Thor frowned as the baby cried weakly; he could since the brokenness of the child’s voice. “My father’s hair was dark in his youth that is how. Much as I suspect the father of this child. You are a cold creature indeed Amora, betraying my brother by trying to pass his child off as mine. Do you desire a crown so fiercely?”

 

She snarled, her features twisting into something grotesque and hate filled. “I desire what I deserve! If you do not want it, then hack off its tail and feed it to the sharks for all I care! I can give you heirs Thor! I can give you everything!”

 

“I want nothing from you. Get out of here and never return, if I see you again I will kill you self.” Thor would have gladly thrown her out but he thought first of his nephew sheltering in his arms. How unfortunate for a child to be burdened with such a heartless mother. “Guards! Take her way and see that she is well outside Asgard!”

* * *

Thor held the little one tenderly as the baby boy simpered in his arms. “All is well little pup, your father will tend to you and love you. I too vow to protect you. You are now a prince of Asgard.” He smiled softly and rubbed at the child’s flushed cheek. “Shhh, all is well.”

 

None was well and he knew his own words to be a lie, this horrible thing Amora had done. Thor realized then it had been some time since he’d last seen her in Loki’s company. Perhaps she had become heavy with child and hid away, still the infant was a tiny one, far smaller than it should be. Perhaps Loki’s son was born early. It made sense; Thor knew his brother had been quietly working to present a favor of courtship to Amora. Perhaps this child was why.

 

“Oh Loki, you always make such a mess of things.” He said to himself.

 

The eldest prince made his way through the halls until he was just outside his brother’s chambers. He knew by now the guards had alerted their father, their mother would know and soon so would the kingdom. It would be better for Loki to learn of his child from family rather than the gossip of the court.

 

Thor slipped inside, the baby now slumbering against his chest, “Brother, I must have words with you. Something…Amora…” He didn’t really know how to finish that statement.

 

Loki drifted into view, an eel named Jormungand - slithered around the ravenette tail. The creature sparking with neon light every now and then. “What is it your oaf… what is that…” Loki stared at the sight of a bundled child in his brother’s arms. The little one dwarfed even more so by the blondes’ size.

 

“Loki…Amora was here…she; this child is your son. I am sorry brother; I wish I had your words to put this delicately as you are surely blessed with such talents. The truth of it is your beloved Amora is a poisonous thing. In her madness I feared for your son and so I took him from her.”

 

Loki approached as if the bundle would turn to flame. “My son?” Amora had not looked about to birth when he had last seen her. So then how, before he could question or analyze however; Thor was filling his arms with a tiny warm body. Loki found himself frozen in place looking down at the baby with red and gold scales. The coloration was a hind of his own bits of gold and similar in pattern, the shape of the long delicate fins was all Amora. The red seemed a more vibrant than the hints in her own mostly olive colored tail.

  
The baby‘s eyes were closed at the moment at Loki hadn‘t the heart just yet to wake him to see. Perhaps it was foolish but he hoped they were green. The pup’s hair was rich black and floated in soft tendrils around his crown. It was convincing to be sure, but still …Loki knew that this child did not come from Amora‘s womb. He knows this by the soft glow in the baby’s chest; it is barely perceptible until his own magic caresses the familiar siedr. Loki recognizes it as the gem that he gave Amora.

 

“What did she tell you?” Loki pulled his eyes from the child to stare down his brother.

 

Thor looked away; he did not want to hurt Loki further. Perhaps it was better that he knows the truth, no matter how painful. “She tried to pass the child off as mine. She claimed the Norns ‘created the child as a gift’. When I looked at him I knew she was lying, he reminds me much of you from our childhood.”

 

So, Thor was under the impression Loki and Amora had been together, he would be wrong. Amora had often said she was ‘too pure to allow him to touch her until they would be wed’. Loki had respected her wishes, he respected anything she wanted because he was in no hurry to mate and sire a brood any more than she was to birth them.   
  
Loki’s Pride makes him take the child. He does not want Thor to know how inept he was with Amora. “Has she named my son? Or shall I?” He asks simply, tossing the tattered yellow blanket away, some bit of sea trash Amora likely found among sunken wreckage. If she could play false mother than he could play doting father. At least then, he would have something to show for his troubles.

 

“She called him Anthony.” Thor says, leaning closer to look at the child now clutching one of his brother’s fingers.

 

 

 


	5. Whiskey Lullaby

Peggy knew it was bad when she walked into the foyer and found Howard’s Butler sweeping up a pile of broken glass. “Hello Edwin, how is he?” Part of her didn't really want to know. She'd seen Howard at his worst before Maria and she had solemnly hoped those days were behind him. Now ...with her. This had be inevitable.

 

“Sir is…” he sighed and looked toward the staircase that descended beneath the mansion and into the master of the house’s workshop. “His heart has died…that’s all I can call it.”

 

Peggy hung up her hat and coat by the door and shook out her hair, this was worse than she thought. Howard had always been rather flighty and sensitive, no matter how much he denied that fact.   
  
Maria had been the one thing in his life that kept him grounded. They had been so excited about the baby; everyone in their little family had been so excited. Even Peggy and her partner Angie had been all smiles to hear about the little one. It was such a shock to lose Maria. Then…then Howard disappearing out to sea with the baby and coming back alone with these tales of monsters.

Everyone in the town thought Howard had lost his mind. That his son had died in the night and in a fit of madness and distress, Howard had taken the boy’s body out to sea and perhaps dropped the baby’s corpse over board. In their little sea side town burial at sea was common. Maria had been lowered into the waves not a few days before. It was possible that Howard could not handle another loss and that was where the story of Tony being captured by a siren had come from. Maybe it was just easier...just kinder than the truth.

Somehow, Peggy just couldn’t believe that Howard had finally snapped. Though now seeing the smashed liquor bottles that littered the foyer and main staircase. She could see how it looked. She knew that from the outside looking in that this place reeked of whiskey and madness. All she felt on the contrary was sorrow.

Howard wasn’t crazy, he was devastated. He had a right to be, and as his friend, she had to be there to help pick up the pieces of the inventor before someone else came along and rearranged them into something dark and bitter.

When she entered the workshop, she realized that someone with their dark intention and beady eyes was already there.

 

Obadiah Stane.

 

He was Howard’s business associate and by all standards the kind of man who would kill his own mother just to get ahead. Peggy knew why he was here and was furious as she stood at the door way and watched Stane pour Howard another glass of the firewater.

 

“Well, this is a bloody awful sight isn’t it?” She said storming in and snatching the glass form Howard’s trembling hand.

 

“Hey!” he shouted, nearly falling from his stool trying to snatch the tumbler back.

 

“Lovely to see you as always Margret” Stane said coolly as he corked the decanter and slid it away into the liquor cabinet. “I thought it best if someone was here considering.....” His fake considerate tone made her sick.

 

“Oh I’m sure you did, but now I’m here so off you pop.” She smiled, her red lips doing little to belie the threat in her tone. She was not above slapping this self entitled pig right in the face.

 

Stane tipped his head and took up his coat from a nearby chair, “see ya Howard, oh and I’ll let you know about those new specs. I really think we can do some great things moving forward. You’ll feel much better with the work.”

 

Peggy snorted watching Stane leave. “Creeping like a snake in a hen house. God I hate that man.”

 

Howard didn’t say anything as he was nearly melted against his work desk. Peggy moved around picking up drawings and looking over the schematics. “Bombs…really Howard?” Had he really fallen this far? The one thing Maria had never wanted him to do ever again. Yet here he was, playing right into Stane's money grabbing hands. “ I thought you said military inventions to preserve life or defend a solider were one thing but mass destruction was another.”

 

“That was before.” Howard muttered and snatched the diagrams from her grasp. “I’ll make one and drop it the oceans …kill all those damn monsters one of these days.”

 

“Howard…”  
  
“No!” He shouted suddenly laughing up from his seat. “No! You don’t tell me what’s real and what’s not! You weren’t there, you didn’t see!”

 

“Your right Howard I didn’t see. You want to know what I do see. I see a man, who lost everything he loved, and now he’s aligning himself with false hopes of revenge and I know how that ends Howard! It ends in bloody flames so get it together!”

 

She didn’t mean to shout but she wanted to shake him.   
  
“She took him Pegs…you gotta believe me. She took my son.” Howard broke down falling at her feet. “She took him and drowned him, she killed my boy, that monster killed my boy.”

 

Peggy tried to shush him and wound her armed around his shoulders, “If that’s what you saw…then I believe you.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, she believed Howard believed it. Maybe that was enough. **  
**That evening when Peggy went to bed and Angie curled her arms around her, she sighed and pressed her face into the waitress’s hair. “I’m worried for him.”

“Oh, old Howie will pull through. Don’t worry English.” She said, placing a soft kiss on her lover’s neck. “He’s got us, and Eddy. We’ll look out for him.”

 

Peggy wished it was that easy, wished there was some magic left in the world. The same magic that Howard claimed took his son, so that she could find that scaled witch and rip the very heart out of her. She wished there were angels and fairies, wished there were a million things she could not see and stopped believing in as a child and that even one of them could turn back time.

* * *

It was exactly one year later when Edwin Jarvis came pounding n Peggy and Angie’s door. It was pouring rain and the man was soaked to the bone and trembling.   
  
“Peggy, please come with me…it…He won’t come out and… You have to come I think he may have the revolver.” The shaken words were enough to prompt Peggy into action. Sleeping on a pair of shoes and dashing down the sodden cobblestone streets toward the Stark home.

 

When she arrived Peggy didn’t bother knocking on the workshop door, she pulled a thin blade from her garter and slipped it in past the lock and jacked open the door.

 

Howard was standing under one of the glowing amber lights with the revolver pressed to his temple. Hanging behind him was a large copper sphere with thick silver grommets and wires. His newest invention…the Jericho.

 

“Howard…put the gun down.”

 

“It was supposed to get better. That’s what everyone said.” he muttered, thumb cranking back the hammer. “It doesn’t their still dead. Obie, he keeps bringing me these women and…I can’t all I see is her face. I look at them and see her cold dead face. I can hear Anthony crying at night, just like that first night.”

 

Peggy slipped closer looking for any means to disarm the man. She could smell the whiskey from where she was, in a way it both made all this worse and better. His reaction time would be sluggish; she could take it from him maybe. He could also accidentally shoot her if she wasn’t careful.   
  
“You’re not thinking clearly Howard, it’s just the drink talking right now. Why don’t we sit down have of cup of tea and talk about this?”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it…I don’t wanna talk about anything…”

 

Her hand shot out grabbing an angled wrench, before Howard knew what was going on the metal slid in front of his wrist and swiftly pulled his hand away. Out of reflex, he pulled the trigger, the bullet embedding into the ceiling as Peggy grabbed for his hand. She was quick taking the gun from him and soon had Howard on his knees with his hands behind his back. He screamed at her to let him go but she didn’t, she just kept telling him how he was going to get through this, how she wasn’t going to let him die.

That year was rough, Howard did not try again but he didn’t get better. If anything, he grew colder and had new hobbies, the inventor created more and more deadly implements and he had a habit of testing them out at sea.

Those who cared for him watched, as the promising inventor became known as the merchant of death. With advances in weaponry came threat of War, not all at once but over time. People feared the might of others and Howard was all too ready to be the man to give them what they wanted. All the while Stane counted the money and provided endless women and booze.

 

Still, even as the years past Howard never relented on his story of mermaids and his stolen son. He never forgot the golden hair and cold eyes that promised in one breath and killed in the next. Even as time laced gray into his hair, Howard Stark never forgot and he never gave up.   
  


 

 

 


	6. Little do you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Also the eye color phenomenon is actually a thing, many babies are born with blue eyes that transition over time. This is basically my nod to comic-verse Tony vs. MCU Tony.

 

 **  
**There is a certain kind of love a parent has for a child, it an unexplained magic that occurs with knowing that this little being is a part of you and the one you love most. This was a love that Loki did not feel those first few weeks. It was understandable, even if his magic had somehow created this child - Anthony was not natural. The baby was a product of Amora’s lies and deception. Whatever she had done to create life in such a way, Loki was sure it was just as underhanded.

For a time, the raven-haired prince entertained the notion that perhaps Amora had found a dead child and somehow necromancer them back to life using the gem as life conduit. He checked the little mer pup over daily for signs of decay, there was none. If anything the little one was flourishing. Anthony grew stronger every day and it hurt Loki even more. All of the baby’s gummy little smiles and reaching hands…they were a trick. To know that Amora never loved him, he was only a tool to get to Thor. To know that this child would never really be anything to him than a reminder of that false love.

Loki grew bitter and in that bitterness he takes it out on the little pup, leaving the child in the care of the palace servants.

It felt easier to hand the child off to a wet nurse and swim away as if his hands were pained from holding the infant. Surely, a woman would be enough; he simply could not spend another day alone with the false child.

Yet even when Loki was away, he heard the whispers, people looking at him so sorrowfully. The quiet words of Amora’s betrayal and how sad it was that Loki would have to raise a child alone. Others spoke viciously of the prince for mating with such an unsavory siren and tainting the king’s bloodlines with his bastard. Loki would wrinkle his nose wanting terribly to lash out, to tell everyone that that thing suckling at a servant girl’s breast was no blood of his.

He did not though, because pride won over irritation. In some ways, he notices some softer looks from the lovely young mers at court. Not that he would ever fall for it again. His heart was empty, none of their kind words of encouragement meant a thing. He would give them a smile and move along. Loki kept away from the babe and lost himself traversing the corrals and trances. He could forget for hours at a time before having to return.

* * *

 

Loki entered his quarters and noticed Jormungand sparking unhappily as the sea serpent cornered a shivering servant girl. This would not have been unusual considering the overgrown eel tended to put most on edge, much as if Loki’s other pets whom were no longer allowed in the palace walls. However, what made this different was that the servant girl was holding a red-faced screaming babe.

 

“What is going on…Jor heel this instance.” Loki remanded the creature, Jormungand hiss and snapped his jaws at the girl before curling around the prince’s tail. The serpent still eyeing the young mer with a measure of distrust.

 

The girl was young, barely out of childhood herself. Wanda, he thought her name was. Her crimson tail glowed softly with her own magic where she was backed into a corner. “I… he wouldn’t stop crying so the nurse. She told me to bring him back here. However, you were not here and then. That thing came out and I thought it was going to try and eat the baby!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, “I assure you Jor has a finer pallet than that. You may take the child to the healers if he is unsoothable.”

 

“They won’t touch him, the nurse called Lady Eir but it only made him worse. I’m sorry your highness…” The girl looked on the verge of tears as the little one whined and hiccuped pitifully in her arms. “He would not eat and all he does is cry.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Loki hisses as he moved closer taking the baby from the girl’s arms. He meant to scowl at the twisted little face, however the child looked up at him with red rimmed pale eyes and began to quiet down. Anthony turned his little face into the prince’s chest and snuffled and whined. Little hands reaching weakly with wordless please. Loki offered one of his fingers for the pup to grasp.

 

“Seems he just missed his father.” A voice called from the entrance.

 

The servant girl bowed as the Queen entered, Wanda quickly swished away to leave the royals alone. Careful to avoid the sea serpent who gave her one final warning snap.

 

“Mother…”  
  
“Silence.” Frigga said as she leaned in stroking the baby’s hair. “I know he isn’t yours by birth. Did you think I would not know my own grand child? All the same, I also know that it does not matter what his parentage may be. Regardless of the actions Amora took that brought this child here, he needs you. I think you may need him as well.”

 

Loki wanted to scoff at the idea of needing anyone. Even so, he knew better than to discredit the words of Asgard’s Queen. Frigga’s magic was special even among their people. She had what some might call ‘sight’ of things not yet to be, or not yet set in stone. While she could not direct this magic, specifically she did have visions from time to time. Her intuition was also unmatched.

“I do not even know how to care for him. How to see past the memories of her.” Loki admitted as he shifted the little one in his arms. Tony had now claimed his finger and gummed at the digit passively.

 

“You don’t have to forgive her my darling.” Frigga said as she wrapped her arms around the man who was once a child in her arms, and the child that was now in his. “Look into his eyes, they are not hers because they are not cold, they grow warmer each day that he lives, each day he smiles at you.”

 

Looking into those soft seas colored eyes, Loki could now see little flecks of gold. Anthony’s eyes did seem darker than the first day; Loki wondered if Amora had noticed that then she would have realized her own ruse would have failed ever faster. In a way, it made things easier because it was clear that this child had no part of that sea witch in him.   
  
“The love a father has for his son is much different that the love a mother has.” She continued, “A mother holds her child within her long before that child’s Father. That child learns her voice and feels her presence, Fathers start with a clean slate. Your son must look in your eyes to know you; he must feel your hands and hear your voice when you speak kindly to him.” She smiled and stroked Anthony’s cheek, the little one favoring her with one of his toothless smiles. “He will also know when he is unloved, maybe even more because he has no mother to feel so connect to. All he has is you.”  
  
“How am I to be both mother and father to him? What love have I to give…” Loki sounded so broken as his mother moved to pull in into her arms, the baby now sheltered between them.

 

“You have so much more to give than you know.”

* * *

 

From that day on, Tony was no longer left with servants to care for him. It wasn’t always easy, yet the prince was determined to show everyone that he was more than a trickster and a liar. He was more than the fool who had fallen for Amora.

Little-by-little, the child began to warm the ice left around Loki’s heart. Just as the baby’s crystal eyes shifted gold and then a darker bronze with age. Asgard’s newest little royal became the joy of his very protective father.

Anthony grew and flourished.

* * *

 

“Play gently Jor.” Loki reminded as he kept a watchful eye on his little pup swimming over and under the looping sea serpent. Anthony had taken some time to start swimming on his own, unlike most mer who could trail after their mothers the day they were born. The baby had been smaller than most and it took him a while to catch up.   
  
Once he had…well. It was anyone’s guess what the time pup could get up in his exploring. Loki did not hover as some might suggest him to; he wanted his child to be curious. Curiosity meant intelligence and Loki had been a very curious pup himself. That did not mean he let the tiny mer flounder around unattended.   
  
Tony had some very…interesting nannies.

Jormungand had taken a shine to the little one early on; the serpentine eel was often seen coiled protectively around his master’s son. It was a strange sight indeed to see little Tony tugging at the creatures face and even poking the oddly patient beast in the nose.

* * *

 

Second was another of Loki’s monstrous pets, a hippocampus called Sleipnir, the creature was old as Asgard itself and had always been untamable. That was until Loki, as a pup the prince had wandered away and come face to face with the monstrous creature. For whatever reason, Sleipnir lowered his head and nudged the curious little mer onto his back. Taking the tiny green-tailed pup back to the palace where everyone was in awe. From that day, Sleipnir had watched Loki from a distance and sought the mer out a time of two. Loki had no fear at all when he heard the familiar drum of hooves on the corals beds one afternoon. He looked up and spotted his curious little toddler swimming right up to the creature. Tony tiled his head to the side before looking back at his father.

 

“t’horse?” The little one motioned, of course, Sleipnir was much larger than the tiny sea horses his grandmother showed him, but he seemed like one maybe. “T’horse papa?”

 

Loki smiled and swam over offering the hybrid creature a pat on the side. “Not quite darling, this is Sleipnir and he is very special. There are no more like him.”

 

Tony scrunched up and little face and launched forward hugging the bewildered creature’s neck. “Sorry you lonely:”

  
It was adorable and innocent, “He’s not lonely now my sweet one, he has us to look after him right?”

 

In a few years, Tony would surprise everyone by perching on Sleipnir back and speeding through the current whooping at the top of his lungs. Not that anyone would question…mischief must run in his blood.

* * *

 

The next strange acquaintance he would meet was an old friend of his fathers. She was not a mer but something else entirely. Lady Hel of the Helheim trench. She was the mistress of creatures who lived in the darkest reaches of their world. Some shunned her, saying her mother was a powerful mer witch who had unnatural relations with a kracken. Loki was not exactly sure that was true as he had her word there were other like her that preferred not to enter the higher waters.

When Tony first met Hel, he had been terrified. Not of her of course but in his just as his father, Tony could never leave well enough alone.

 

“We’re gonna get in trouble Tony!” Bruce whined. The little boy watched as his friend shooed him away. Tony was always doing things like this and somehow Bruce was the one who always was dragged along.

 

“Don’t be a scaredy catfish Bruce!” Tony said slipping easily through the porthole of the sunken warship.

 

The two children had snuck away from their studies to explore. Tony always found his studies to slow and often boring, Bruce did as well but never said anything about it. This search for the unknown and exciting had brought the two little mer far outside the walls of Asgard and into the much darker colder waters outside the siren city.

Bruce eyed the ship cautiously before following, he did not want Tony to go alone and get hurt. Tony might have been older but he was small for his age. Bruce was nine and Tony had just turned 11 yet they were still the same size. “Tony…Tony where are you…” Bruce called out in the darkened hull of the ship.

 

“Over here come on you gatta check this out!” Tony yelled back and his friend followed the sound until he found the older boy standing under a small trickle of light, running his hands over a strange object.

 

“What is it?”

 

Tony rubbed at his chin and eyed the long barrel “Well, a weapon obviously! Look at the size of it! I bet it shots out beams of light that shock the enemy! Like Jor dose when he’s pissed!”   
  
“I don’t know…how they would get it in there?” the younger boy asked, bending to look over the long metal implement.

 

“Um…” Tony swam around looking for an explanation, he felt around the walls for some kind of switch or maybe a leaver of some kind. “Hold on hold on…there’s gatta be…” He reached blindly into the darkness and felt his hand strike something sharp. “Ow!” the child squealed pulling his hand back.

 

“Tony are you ok?”

 

“Yeah yeah…” The little red mer pulled his hand back eye the blood seeping from his palm.

 

“Um…um…t-t-tony….” Bruce stuttered with wide eyes pointing behind his friend.

 

The little prince looked back and felt his heart stutter, a horned snout with a massive row of teeth reared its head from the darkness. “OH SHIT!”

 

The two boys swam for their lives as the monster thrashed and burst out of the ship. It was massive and angry to have been woken up by the curious little mer.

 

“We’re gonna die and it’s all your fault!” Bruce shouted as the monster chased them between the rock beds, the massive beast smashing to the tight areas the boys tried to hide in, simply obliterating the narrow passages with its massive body.

 

“I’m sorry Bruce!” Tony cried out as they found themselves cornered against a high trench wall. “It’s been nice knowing ya buddy…If it’s any conciliation, I’ll let him eat me first, because ya know…bro code. This was my bad, I accept that.” The young mer blubbered as the beast opened its jaws poised to consume the children.

 

The next thing the boys saw, instead of their imminent demise, what a flash of something large and black and then a thick screen of ink as someone grabbed them.

 

The little mer’s squealed, as they were hauled farer down the trench and away from the now confused monster above who was snorting at the thick miasma.

 

“Calm yourself Lokison and friend. You are safe now, though that was a very foolish thing to do…awakening a behemoth. They prefer to sleep for at the very least a thousand years.” The mer said…or rather the not-mer; the woman who had saved them had a lower body that was a mass of writing black tentacles.

 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat; did they escape one monster just to be plucked up by another? “How do you know my name…?”

 

The woman rolled her eyes, one was dark and black, the other milky white. “I know your father; tell that trickster that Hel sends her regards. Now, you boys follow me I will take you along the north side of the trench and from there you can surface and return to Asgard. By then the beast should have sought out another resting place. Let this be a lesson to you both.”

 

 

* * *

The last of his father’s acquaintances Tony has never actually met, only heard of because this one lives on land. Still, the stories that his father used to tell him still bring the young mer comfort.   
  
Loki held the sick little pup in his arms, Tony had managed to agitate a school of stinging jelly by trying to chorale the little creatures together and make them glow as bright as the ones that floated through the palace halls. He was unaware that of course that not all jellies shared such docile disposition. The little boy had annoyed the translucent creatures and found himself mobbed in retaliation for his rough play.

Thor had been looking for his nephew at the time when he saw the cluster of gelatinous cnidarians swarmed around the small boy. Thankfully for Tony his Uncle reached into the angry mass and yanked the limp little pup free. Given Tony’s size, if he had not been found he very well could have died or suffered irreparable damage.

  
Loki will never forget hearing his mother scream for healers as his Brother entered carrying the seemingly lifeless child.

 

“ANTHONY!” Everything had been a blur, pulling the child into his arms and giving him a shake. “Wake up darling…come on Anthony …come on my boy…” Loki felt like his heart was breaking as the healers tore his baby from his arms.

 

Tony was all right of course, he was sluggish and pitiful wanting his papa so baddy it matched the ache all over his small body. “It’s alright my little treasure. I am here…” Loki spoke softly holding the little pup as he told him stories and waited for the jellies poison to wear off.

 

“Did I tell you that I once met a great wolf? His name is Fenrir and he lives in a big cave on an island far in the northern ocean. I ran away once, I ran so far until I saw no more and the air and sea was so cold. Then I came to the island and used my magic to walk on the pebbled beach, I thought I’d found a place where I could be all alone.”

 

“Why papa, would you go alone from me?” Tony sniffled and wound his tiny fingers into his father’s long dark hair.

 

Loki smiled and kissed the boys crown, “Never you, I would take you with me and you could be there with me. We could have our own kingdom and Fenrir would guard it for us.”

 

“Can it be a tower? High in the sky in the above?” Tony was so curious; Loki had only taken the boy to the surface a hand full of times. Things had grown too dangerous lately, the humans were becoming more violent and some whispered that one day the land walkers would go to war.

 

“Of course my bright boy. You can be the prince of the sky if it pleases you.”

Loki would have told his child anything to see that smile, to glean just a fraction of the sparkle in those big bright eyes.

* * *

 

 

However, not all the world cared for the young prince as much as his father. Not all faces smiled and not all eyes shined with hope and happiness.

There were two eyes that stared coldly from the darkness. A mouth that spoke nothing but curses and a heart as black as night. “You ruined it all, pitiful little false mer, you were supposed to secure me my throne and instead I am left to rot. And I shall not forget you Loki…you, you have them all fooled as well. You who are just as selfish as I or maybe that milk breathed little runt has made you soft…well I am not soft. I will have my revenge.”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Kingdom come

Below the waves the world was a kinder place,while it still harbored it's own dangers – those were dangers it's inhabitants could defend. While the world above was brimming with war and with that war came weapons, each more deadly than the last.

It didn’t take long for humans to come up with reasons to fight and kill one another. It wasn’t so much noble to die for a cause, but to make someone else die for theirs. Dead men did not win wars they only won honor. To the land walkers, this honor in sacrifice was only worthwhile if in the end the victor held the spoils. Land was still valuable even soaked in blood.

* * *

“HOLD FAST DON’T LET THEM BOARD!” A shout went up above the fray, the two ships engaged just a few hundred yards away from the shore. The booming cannon fire could be heard for miles and the plumes of gray and black smoke rose to the clear skys and spread out like one of the fishermens nets.   
  
“Cannons! They’re loading the cannons!” Someone shouted out the warning – hoping against hope one of his comrades could avoid the oncoming volley of iron and fire.

 

Sailors amassed the deck and with sword or pistol in hand took to the ships sides. Everyone ready to defend as the enemy made their way across the sea in small dingies armed for battle. If they lost the ship they would lose the land, they would rather die than lose the ship.

There was a brilliant blur of red hair as Natasha Romanov swung from one deck to the next, using her pistol and cutlass alike. She flew with ease around the mast - kicking other men from the narrow ledge as they attempted to board the ship. For a brief moment she had lost sight of the others but did not worry, her boys were smart. They were the elite among the ships sailors, a special group renowned for their prowess in battle both on land and sea. Natasha having earned her place among the very few women fighting on the battle fronts. Some among their enemies had taken to calling her ' Black widow'. Comparing the woman to the deadly female spider whose colors she often wore.

Her 'boys' as she called them were three men she had come to adore during their service together. James Barnes, a fantastic marksmen and generally good with his hands in ...other ways. Sam Wilson, a pilot and easily one of the most fearless yet kind men she knew, he was like a brother to her. Lastly, was Steven Rogers. Steven was a foot soldier and amazing strategist. He fought with all of his heart and often times trying too hard to see the good in people. They all served together these last six months under the Captain of the good ship Leviticus.

 

“Captain!” one of the men shouted as their Captain, an older man they all respected, fell at the hands of the opposition. Captain Abraham Erskine was brilliant and kind, not at all the kind of man one would think to lead a group of sailors into battle. He was fatherly in his nature and soft in his words. A learned man whom the crew would often find consulting his star charts or out on the deck enjoying the ocean air with a book of poetry. He did not deserve to be cut down so easily. Erskine was a man who should have gone home at the end of this last tour of service, to his wife and daughters, he should have have died old and comfortable in a bed surrounded by his family and grandchildren.

Not like this, choking on his last breath while chaos reigned down around him.

Still, as the old man lay there in a puddle of his own blood, he reached out for his first lieutenant. The young man who had become like a son to him. “Steven…you must protect them, don’t let Schmitt and his men take the ship. If...if they take us..they'll go to land...think of the children. You mus' not...not let him make it...to shore. You’re in charge now.” He choked on the words with his teeth stained in red.

 

The young sailor armed only with a shield stared down at him. Steven had only ever wanted to protect people. Ever since he was a little boy and watched how his father terrorised his mother. All he wanted was to be the man that saved the important people in his life. Yet he had never taken that role, even among his crew he would defer to the Captain or look to his friends. Steven was much like his weapon..a Shield, not a sword. “Sir…I, I don’t know if I…”  
  
“You can Steven; you are…a good man.”

 

Those had been the Captains final words. The Leviticus now had a new Captain, Steven Grant Rogers.

That day had ended in triumph, if bittersweet for all their losses. There would be many more battles on both land and sea. Captain Rogers would hand pick his crew from those he trusted most. Natasha Romanov, deadliest woman on the seven seas. James Buchanan Barnes, sharpest shooter in the world and Steve’s best friend. Samuel Wilson, best navigator and sharpest sailor Steve had the pleasure of ever meeting. It was a small crew at its core, the military gave them others to join their ranks but this group was one he trusted with his life.

* * *

War has a way of changing a man, if you asked Steve five years ago what he thought he was doing by enlisting- he would tell you he wanted to help. He would say it was the right thing- that if other guys were going out there to die then what right had he to sit at home while they did all the fighting. Maybe he’d lower his head in that shy way and say, “well…can’t let that jerk Bucky go alone now can I?”

 

The newly made Captain of four years ago- would show the pride in is gait and determination in the formal posture he held in uniform. Men would look up to him, standing there on the bow in his dress blues, blonde hair waving in the sea air. The golden strands bleached with sun and salt. If anyone asked him what his plans were he would still have a smile, he’d nod to his friends and maybe say, “I guess I’ll have to keep them out of trouble even when this is all over.” Natasha would roll her eyes and slip an arm around Bucky’s neck; the subtle action would make Steve look away and blush. Even then, he was still innocent.

Revisiting Captain Rogers just a year ago, you would find a very different man. A man with darkness around his eyes as he stood alone on a dock outside a little hospital in the pacific. His ship in ruins, his team…his team was shattered. Moreover, his best friend was lying close to death. He would say it was his fault, Natasha would say she didn’t blame him. Sam would say that Steve did his best. Bucky couldn’t say anything.

The day the war ended, Steve tore the Captain’s star from his lapel and threw it into the ocean. After all of the fighting, all of the death, everything he had lost. It all came down to a bunch of old men sitting around a table somewhere and just…. agreeing to disagree. Some sort of understanding of peace that made the years he spent seem trivial.

There were no parades, no accolades, not that he wanted them now. Steve didn’t know what he wanted. The one thing he knew for sure was he couldn’t bear to follow the orders of dishonest men anymore.

* * *

“Would ya stop starin?” Bucky snapped looking over at Steve who was none to covertly glancing at the loose sleeve that once held his friends arm. “It’s not gonna grow back feedin off your self-loathing idiot.”

 

“You almost died.”

  
  
“Almost but didn’t”

 

“Boys…. Don’t make me come in there.” Natasha called from the kitchen. She was trying her best to cook with what little they had. She grew up on leaner times than this but still. She worried for her odd little family.

 

Next to her, Sam peeled a few potatoes. “She means it; I won’t stop her.”   
  
This was their life now, living off odd jobs in the small tenement overlooking the harbor. Part of Steve longed to feel that salt blanched wind on his skin, while another part couldn’t even sleep at night without waking to the sound of guns and cannons.

* * *

It was a normal day when Sam came back from his morning job on the docks and tossed the paper down on the table. “I found us a job.” he said gesturing to the paper.

 

Bucky eyed the torn flier and picked it up, “Steve won’t like it.” He commented reading further down before quoting the opening line “able bodied men with experience at sea.’ kinda counts me out don’t-cha think?”

 

“No way dorogoy, you’re plenty able.” Natasha purred walking out of the bedroom giving Barnes a wink.

 

“I’m just saying Steve won’t want to do it, plus this guy- Howard Stark, he sounds like a crazy old coot. He’s looking for monster hunters. How exactly do we get paid doin that?”   
  
The redhead took the flier and looked it over for herself, “Doesn’t hurt to go and talk to him, plus I’ve heard of him. Stark industries are who made all those fancy toys we used during the war. Remember?”

 

The other two men nodded. “I think maybe Bucks right, I should have thought about that. Steve won’t do it.”

 

“Steve won’t do what?”

 

The group looked toward the door, Rogers came in hanging up his coat and removing the gloves, he was tired and warn after spending most of the night working construction on the other side of the city.

 

Natasha rolled her shoulders, “You won’t say no to me when I say we have a job. Now, everyone wash up we need to see a man about some monsters.”  
She was correct, no one said no to Natasha Romanov.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Rock ’N’ Roll Damnation

 

You could sum up Anthony Lokison in two words - Willful Disobedience.

 

Darcy shook her head looking on as Clint and Tony were poised with ropes in an amazingly foolish attempt to ’lasso and ride’ some Makos. “This is the stupidest thing…ever; I’m so glad I get to witness this.” she said, shaking her head with a huge grin on her face. Really this would be better if she had something to snack on while these two rejects played Bite roulette with dangerous predators. Then again this was a usual afternoon outing.   
  
“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Bruce questioned watching along with the madness. He had a bad feeling about this, like most things his friends did. Though the little green-tailed mer honestly tried not to dwell on it - lest his fin spines puff up and that was just embarrassing. Try being the one pup in the school who inflated every time they felt threatened then tipped upside down. Thankfully now he had more upper body mass and it wasn't that bad.  
  


The siren shook her head and laughed, “Nah, I’m not getting anywhere near that shit show. Feel free to intervene on my behalf though.”

* * *

 

This was not the first time Tony had gathered this little marry band of mer for some obscenely dodgy game. There was always ‘the next thing’ with Tony, he loved to try everything and push just far enough till something broke - often times that something was him.

He had been bitten, stung, hit, squeezed, knocked out, and many other verbs that generally mean he fails at life and safety. Still, no one could say the mer was not tenacious. If anything could be said for Anthony Lokison, it was that he was going to do something great one day…or die horribly. It was really a toss up.

 

Today fortunately was not the later, the pair of young mako that the mer had snagged - were happier to chomp free of the ropes and escape than to turn on the would be sea bound rodeo wranglers. Perhaps it was because the sharks were small and still valued their own lives over teaching a lesson one of their older kind might impart.

 

Tony counted the event as a win and was already plotting out ways he could build suitable harnesses for the creatures.

 

“Just think about it! With that kind of speed! Think how fast would the gathering season go! The hunting parties could be in the North Sea and back in no time, not to mention the fact that sharks are natural fish finders. I’m telling you this has so much potential, man I need to get back to the shop and start laying out schematics and …”

 

Everyone just giggled and grinned letting the young royal go off on a tangent as they returned to the palace.

 

Unfortunately, Tony’s grand plans would have to wait.

 

“ANTHONY!”

 

“Oooooooooo someone’s gonna get it” Darcy cooed watching a very agitated Loki swim down the corridor.

 

“May the gods be with you Tones.” Bruce commented before turning fin with the other two.

 

The red mer scowled, “Yeah way to back me up guys. Sup pop! You’re looking extra pissy today. Is that a record? Did Unk eat all your shrimp again? Jor poop on the floor? I let him out by the way so it’s not my fault if he likes shitting under your desk so much.”

 

Loki glowered and snatched his son by the ear. “Sharks? Really? I had to hear from a guard that my son and his friends were out tempting brutish creatures that could very well kill or maim any one of them. Do you think these games gain you favor in the court? That the girls will coo over your antics and shows of courage?”  
  
Tony hissed and tried to pull away only to be tugged down the hall. “Ow…. damn. No! I don’t care what they think. Lesson one from you if you recall! Also I’d like to point out that I did the math and it was perfectly safe.”

 

“Safe…oh yes I forgot, you are just so intelligent that that ample brain of yours surpasses all understanding. Tell me something Anthony, how safe was it when Darcy had her dorsal fin nearly mangled off last spring during one of your little adventures? Alternatively, Clinton’s broken arm when you were children, not to mention all the messes you have pulled poor Bruce into. Were your calculations perfect then?”

 

Loki was angry, of course he was and it wasn’t without reason. He had fought for the last 20 years to keep this boy alive and healthy, despite all likeliness and circumstance. At first his son’s inquisitive nature was refreshing and even whimsical; however, the older Tony grew the worse he was at self-preservation. Discovery took precedent over safety many times and Loki was going mad. After all, this boy was the one and only thing in this world that he was honestly proud of. No matter whose child Tony might have been - he was Loki’s son and always would be.

 

There had been periods of time when Tony was growing up that Loki was truly terrified for the magnitude of feelings he had concerning the little pup. Even now that the mer was fully-grown and by the rights of Asgard - an adult. Loki still thought of the tiny pup that curled up beside him every night, blissfully unaware with his petite thumb tucked between cherub lips. Those days were long gone now, big wondering eyes now replaced by a breakneck spark for knowledge.

 

Thor and the rest of the family always liked to remind the raven-haired mer that he had been just as bad in his youth. Frequently the Queen would chuckle and say ‘He’s his father’s, you can tell by the trail of chaos in Anthony’s wake.”

 

For Tony, all the rules just felt oppressive.

 

“Why do you have to throw that in my face? You tell me to be smarter than my peers, tell me to care more about learning than about going out and being some warrior or hunter. Then when I do it it’s, ‘Anthony why can’t you act properly’ ‘Anthony don’t be so loud’ ‘Anthony how can you be so reckless', is my middle name 'Stop-that-this -instant'? I’m starting to think it is.”

 

The older mer growled, “Your name means more than you realize! I told you not to worry what naysayer’s may whisper because I wanted you to have courage and confidence. I know that I never told you to throw everything away frivolously! You are a prince! You are the eldest and only grandson of the king!”

 

“Yeah,” Tony crossed his arms, “And Uncle Thor is getting married soon, and then Jane will have a whole load of pups and then I’m off the hook.”

 

“What if they are all daughters?”  
  
Tony frowned, “What’s all this crap about anyway! You didn’t want to be king why should I?”

 

“I never said you…” Loki signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You need to realize your actions have consequences. When I was your age, I made many mistakes. Mistakes that have marked me for the rest of my life as a liar and a trickster. The Court will never respect me. I want better for you!”

 

Loki really did. The last thing he wanted was for his little boy to suffer stigma. He had worked so hard to make sure no one found out or even suspected that Tony wasn’t his son. He knew how badly that would hurt…he had found out by accident that he was in fact not his father’s son. Of course, he never let on that he knew and the secret remained to this day. Yet that had changed him as a child, reinforcing the fact that he was different - unusual, strange. He never wanted that for Anthony.

 

“If you want the best for me, let me do something I know how to do. Let me show them all that there is more we can learn from the above! I’m not going out there being stupid! I’m innovating!” Tony screamed, fists clenched before storming past his father.

 

There was more to be said and yet, perhaps it was best unsaid. His father left alone to wring his hands and wonder where he’d gone wrong.

 

 

 


	9. God’s Gonna cut you down

 

Stark mansion was a imposing estate. The massive home with its sprawling gardens and white washed facade sat a few miles outside of the the city. To reach the home one had to drive a twisting dirt road through the woods and up to a pair of copper gates . The metal baring the emblem of Stark Industries, it felt more like driving onto a military compound that someones private home. Then again, in a way it was. This was apparently where Stark did most of his work now. Howard had built and resided in the home for the last 15 years.

No one had even seen the elusive inventor in the last three. There was some talk that the man had finally lost it, even so the government was happy enough to accept designs from a supposed mad man.

As the group of former military ascended the stairs to the main door, they were in awe of the sheer scale of the place. If Stark wanted to intimidate any visitors he did the job well. Knocking on the massive door, Steve looked back over his shoulder at the others. They had all been quick to shove the good Captain out in front.

The entryway opened and they were greeted by the butler, an elderly man named Edwin Jarvis. Not at all an imposing figure in relation to his surroundings. Jarvis was a small kindly looking man with a British accent and twinkling blue eyes. “Thank you for coming Sir’s, Madam; please follow me to the parlor and Mr. Stark will be with you shortly.” Jarvis said, leading them inside and subsequently offering the guests afternoon tea.

Once the butler had disappeared to apparently -notify his master, Natasha was the first to speak.

 

“So, is it just me or is this place…”  
  
“Really creepy?” Sam finished pointing to the ornate fixtures and strange devices held in glass display cases. “It’s like a war museum, everything that’s been developed in the last 20 years”

 

“Spotted a few toys that haven’t hit the market yet too,” Bucky, said gesturing over to a back lit case on the wall that held a strange looking blade that seemed to glow with electricity.

Clearly Stark was keeping himself busy in the last decade. Even in peace time it seemed there was always a market for war.

 

Steve seemed hesitant, “I still think this is a awful idea, the guy has problems…there’s no way we can take this. There is a lot of evil in the world but monsters? That’s just not real.”

  
“I beg to differ Captain Rogers. Monsters are very real.” A voice called from the entryway.

 

They all turned to see a white haired man with a mustache in a well-tailored suit.

Howard Stark.

* * *

 

“Mr. Stark.” Steve said and stood up as the older man entered the room, his other fellows - with the exception of Natasha, also stood.

 

“At ease Captain, no one here to court martial you.”

 

“Mr. Stark I meant no disrespect, but I have been all over globe and never have I seen anything I could not explain.”

 

“Someone forgot Budapest…” Natasha commented with a smile, her comment sending little snickers through both Sam and Bucky and earned her a glare from the good captain,

 

Stark seemed to find this amusing and took the seat across from the redhead. “Perhaps you didn’t see because you were not looking. There are things in this world Captain, which science cannot even imagine. Monsters that will take your very heart with a smile on their face.”

The mood of the room grew somber as the elder man spoke. “May I ask you Captain Rogers, do you have any children, a wife perhaps?”

 

“No Sir.”

 

Howard nodded and folded his hands, “I see, then you have never seen a miracle nor known magic.” The old man had a bittersweet smile as his mind played over images of his younger self and new bride, the happiness of those early days and the life within her. The birth of his son and then… then nothing but horror and pain. The bitter taste of being robbed of his soul and every last ounce of joy until there was nothing left but a man filled with wrath and fueled by bottled spirits. “When you are granted a mere glimpse of heaven only to have it taken away… then you will know what sorrow genuinely tastes like.”

 

Sam intervened sensing the bitterness in the old mans words. They hadn't come here to torture him with painful memories. “Mr. Stark, we are truly sorry for your loss. However, your advertisement…”  
  
“It sounds nuts” Bucky interjected. Barnes had always been the blunt one among them, even more-so now since his injury. Natasha often worried if James' short temper would ease with time but it hadn't yet. Now they all sat staring at the man as he spotted off. “Just say it, why bullshit the guy. You're askin us to go hunt down what? The boogie man? I hate to break it to you Stark but the only thing out there is shitty people and sharks, honestly I'd take the sharks. At least they come at you honest.”

 

Stark laughed and looked over to the one armed man, “Thank you for your candor, Sergeant Barnes is it?”  
  
“Someone’s done their homework, color me impressed.” Barnes returned tilting his head. “You seem to know everything about us, yet all we know about you is that some crazy old weapons maker who lost his wife and kid. Sad story, but everyone’s got one. You say you want us to kill monsters. Fine, but unless your monster is a man or an army you have to give us a reason to go on this little ghost chase. Stevie here is a little too soft to take money from a senile old man.”

 

Howard sat back in his chair , his hands folded over his knee. Looking every bit the dignified gentleman and less like the crazed recluse they all had thought they would find. “I don’t know her name, but I have been to the location where she stole my son. Have any of you heard of sirens?”

 

The group exchanged skeptical looks, perhaps Stark hid his crazy a little better than most. Sure, they had heard tales of things like sirens and every other fairy tale that children and the superstitious may believe. However, they had been from one side of the world to the other fighting from land to sea and never saw anything that they couldn't explain. If such tales had been true then surly someone other than the desperate or inebriated would be there to bear witness to it?

 

“Mermaids, right. That’s what they called them in Denmark.” Natasha stood and walked around the room, her voice arrived as they looked at the glass cases as one would peruse fine art. “Half human half fish. Some believe they grant wishes and their tears turn to pearls. Other…others believe they draw sailors to their deaths.” She thought it only kind to indulge their host, perhaps if they took this job it would ease his mind in some way. Having a skilled crew to come back and put the truth before him might be what the old man needed. Natasha saw no harm in that. She wasn't sure if Steve would see it that way .

 

Howard leaned forward watching the woman as she moved. He could appreciate beauty for what it was and it surprised him that a woman like her had been in such work. Then again, some of natures most deadly things were often the most beautiful. “I can tell you Miss Romanov, they are real. As real as you and me because I saw one. She saved my sons life only to drown him. She murdered my child like it was a a game for her. That is what beasts they are. No matter what you may have heard about me; I know they say I am mad, but it happened. I have spent 20 years of my life trying to find and destroy her.”

 

“After 20 years of not finding anything, don’t you think that maybe.” Steve started only to have the older man raise a hand in silence.

 

“As I said before Captain, when you lose something that precious you will do anything to get it back.”

 

“Some things you can’t get back” Barnes said gesturing to his empty sleeve. “Mr. Stark, your son is gone and if this siren took him then she’s long gone by now.” Even James had to admit he felt bad for the guy. No mater what really happened to his kid, it was clear Howard Stark loved his son and the loss had obviously done something to the man that nothing was going to fix. It was better to be straight up with him. Death was a hard pill to swallow, but it was final.

 

Stark rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. “Sergeant, I have no illusions about getting anything back. I can tell you however, that you can regain anything if you work hard enough, if your smart enough- even if it’s just a scrap of dignity. If only you know where to look.” Stark pressed a button on the mantle and the framed painting above the fire turned to revel a darkened case. With the flip of the switch, the case lit and showed its contents - A metal arm.

 

Silence fell over the parlor as all eyes fell on the sophisticated mechanics of the shining appendage.

“You agree to find that sea witch; I will restore Sergeant Barnes and pay you all handsomely for your efforts. I wanted not only experiences sailors but also warriors. I believe that with the technology I have created, the maps I have gathered and your expertise…I can finally get my revenge. Will you agree?”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to say yes, they each had their reasons, perhaps because Howard was wrong about one thing - they did know what grief was. They had each live with a form of that grief since returning home. The chance to help a friend and together get their lives back…it was too much to pass up.

So they agreed and Howard went to work on fusing the arm to Bucky’s shoulder, it was a painful endeavor but in the end, the metal appendage moved and reacted just as a human limb would. Bucky said it felt ‘eerie’ but better than nothing did. Afterward, Howard took the group through his ‘experimental weapons’ vault. Showing them all the things, they would be equipped with for their voyage.

The more they prepared the more possible it sounded. To seal the deal Stark showed them a ‘specimen’ one of his former employees had been able to bring back.

 

Entering a dark room wit floor to ceiling wood paneling and blazing amber colored lights. They stoop around what could have been a shrouded coffin. Stark took an edge of the red velvet and tugged it away.

 

“An associate of mine procured this some time ago, from a village in the south seas. Apparently the carcass itself had been decade but the tribal people there kept this as a sort of shrine to the creatures. He was able to barter with their leaders of course. For the right amount of coin people will part with gods it seems.”

 

Natasha looked over the skeletal remains for any flaw or sideshow trick of bone fusing and found none. She wanted to find something, to prove this was just a hoax because if this was real..what else was out there? “It looks like the real deal.” She said looking up at the group. Her face appeared passive but a subtle twitch of her lips betrayed her nerves and she felt James place his hand in the small of her back.

Steve didn’t know how to take that.

Rogers what the kind of man who liked to see and touch everything, he’d dismiss anything that didn’t fit into the firm black and white constructs his mind had given him. Perhaps it was because the military was all he had; all he knew was order and fighting for a cause. It shook him to be back at home with nothing to do and now to learn that all this time. The world around him was only cloaking another world. An underworld with monsters and strange creatures that could easily kill a man. It made him think of the stories his mother used to tell, she had been from a country that believed in such things. He remembers vaguely her sprinkling salt in the door jam, and how a week before she died… a magpie had been on her window seal and she cried. This was all hard to take, but in the end, it was a mission. Steve needed a mission, they all did.

* * *

The group loaded up the ship, another gift from their benefactor, with all the tools and supplies they would need and caste off. They set a course to an area known as ‘the dark pool’. An anomaly somewhere in the northwestern seas where the water was so deep in a certain spot that it appeared as a large black pool. Sailors never crossed fearing that the depth may hold a beast, and arrive at the location was often met with turbulent seas. Stark was sure that if could convince a group to go there, that’s where they would find the sirens.

Sirens meaning Plural…that was another part of the mission.

Howard stark did not just want one siren caught, he wanted the entire race killed. Stark had created a monolithic bomb called ‘the Jericho’ that was to be sunken into the dark pool and detonated, should they find sirens of Mer congregated in the location.

 

“I have to ask, am I the only one who feels a little weird about mass genocide?” Sam asked as the group sat on the main deck, drinking and enjoying the sunset.

 

“That’s if we find anything.” Steve said, looking up from his sketchbook. “If these creatures have managed to escape capture for …who knows how long. What makes Stark think we can find them, not only one but a colony?” Honestly Steve didn't want to find them, he had enough killing in the war to last a hundred lifetimes.

 

Natasha reclined back against her lover’s chest, Bucky protectively wrapping an arm around her waist. “Because, all he has left is faith. He has to believe in this because if we can’t…then everything he’s worked for means nothing.”

They all fell silent as the sky faded from gold to gray and gray to black. The first twinkling of stars and the too cool sea breeze driving them into their cabins. Natasha was right, and perhaps that was made this mission so deadly. If a man was capable of wishing death on an entire race, what might he do for their failure?

* * *

Days melted into weeks as the ship sailed north, following the maps to the ultimate destination. In the meantime, the crew acquainted themselves with the new weapons and implements they had been given. Things of near fantasy that Howard Stark had created under the sole purpose for revenge.

After all, love is a powerful motivator, and revenge. Well, that can keep a man awake for years.

Steve stood on the deck one morning turning the shield he had been given. The domed shaped caught the light, reflecting crimson, blue and white. He had handled things like this before but never one so light and yet strong. Stark said it suited him. Steve hoisted the shield in the harness on his back and headed up to the command deck where Sam was piloting the ship.

 

“I notice the winds picked up over the last hour.” He said, seeing the other man at the wheel eyeing the horizon with trepidation.

Sam glanced over before returning his concentration to the various dials and readouts “yeah, it has. That smell in the air, electricity before a storm. I just hope Stark's Ship is as good as his weapons.”

As it turned out, ‘storm ‘was putting it mildly.

 

As the group drew closer to the location of The Dark Pool, the sky filled with black clouds and the seas slammed against the ship’s hull.

“I see something!” Bucky shouted down from the observation deck, he raised and lowered his monocular as if trying to convince himself of what was ahead.

 

Natasha climbed the stairs to join him, fighting the strong winds and ocean spray threaten to throw her from the ship. “What is it?” Her voice struggling to be heard over the thunder and winds.

“You won’t believe me but…there something up there in the water, and it’s big!”

 

Steve rushed to the bow of the ship and look out over the swiftly raging sea, sparks of light that reminded him of the auroras in the northern sky, lit the water in flashes of viridian and magenta. The Captain griped the ship railings and squinted his eyes against the pelting rain and wind. If there was something out there, something likes magic or faith, it was in this place. Part of him thrilled in that knowledge and yet another part trembled with fear.

“What do we do Cap!” Sam Shouted from the controls.

 

They could go forward, or they turn back. So much was riding on his command. There was something in the dark pool something large and angry, something that slapped the surface like a thunderclap.

“Steve! I ain’t seen anything like this! It’s not what Stark's looking for!” Bucky shouted over the howling winds.

 

“It might not be …but why is there unless there’s something else there?” Steve questions himself silently. Damning the itch in the back of his brain that had the blond leaning over the rail to listen to the distant sounds of a beast, a beast that was…. attacking? But what?

“Steve! It’s your call.” Natasha’s voice rang over the ever-nearing sound of choppy water and rumbling beneath the sea.

 

There something, some kind of pull like magnetic north that attached to his spine and tugged. Some...unseen hand resting over his and the smell of electricity in the air. They had come this far. Too far to turn back. There was something out there...no down..down under all that churning water and Steve couldn't say no.

“Full Steam Ahead!”

 

 

 

 


	10. O’Death

“You look beautiful.” Darcy said, placing a few more gems along the dorsal grooves of Jane’s tail. Each little bauble sparkled as it caught the light and reflected off the Mers teal colored scales.

Today was the lovely young Sirens wedding day, and more than that - her soon to be husbands coronation as the new King of Asgard. All of the palace inhabitants were a buzz with activity for the occasion. The grand halls decked in finery, the dining halls prepared for days of feasting, as the celebration would no doubt last for the full week.

After the festivities Asgard’s new King would appoint his council and things in the sea kingdom would return to normal. Daily life would resume with one exception, Jane would be queen. The idea of holding such a lofty position made the young siren nervous but with her love by her side and so much support from the kingdom itself – she was sure her new life would come to her step-by-step.

For now, there would be merriment and Joy throughout the kingdom as the much anticipated even was finally upon them.

* * *

* * *

 

Yet not all was gilded gold and shining with gems.

 

Far from the joy, there was nothing but hate and malice. The vengeance of a mind gone mad. “Precious king of Asgard, the golden son who shuns me…me and my power and my control. Who is she but an empty-headed child, you toss me to the side for a slight against that foolish unworthy bastard you call brother… I will make you pay. I will make you all pay” Amora grit her teeth and stared into the glowing stone in her palms that reflected a view of the kingdom that shunned her so many years ago. She watches and curses every smile on their faces, every happy word that falls from their lips.

Most of all she hates him…that child, though the child is now a man who looks much like the foolish mortal who begged for his life. That child ruined everything for her. She could have been queen, could have everything that little slip of a mer was going to get and more. She could have had Thor.

Amora swam through her dank sea cave, the pale fanged creatures that inhabited the space all departing from her wrath. “The golden son of Asgard thinks he can slight me, we shall see what he has left to rule with his precious Asgard is in ruins and his people are decimated.” Her hands crackle with dark magic. “I will take everything…I will consume everything…”

 

The beasts from the depths crept from there dark holes and swam on their bellies on the cave floor. Their large clouded eyes unseeing yet fins quivering at the sudden spike of energy pulsing through the water. Seeking the throb of life like the fluttering heart of prey.

 

“You thought yourselves rid of Amora the most feared sorceress of the sea…well we shall see what you think of me now.”

* * *

“Anthony I will not be late, now put it on…”

 

“Ughhh why…” Tony groaned and shirked on the chest plate and eyed the garish looking helmet with distaste. “It’s so…pointy.” The young man looked down to Jar as the serpent slithered around his tail and rests its broad head against his hip in a comforting gesture. “Yeah I know Jar…it’s almost as ridiculous as Dads”

 

“What did you just say?” Loki poked his head in, already downing the high curved horns of his own helm.

 

“I said…. I think Jorry needs to go to little eel’s room and I should take him out before we leave. We really don’t want to come back to that.”

 

“Anthony…”

 

“Dad…”

 

“Your grandmother is waiting and Jar can let himself out if he so desires. Come now finish putting on your armor and let’s go.”

 

Tony’s shoulders slumped and he glared at the plating and various pieces. “With great power comes…. gaudy ass duds…doath grandmother know we wearith her drapes.”

The festivities were well under way as the court gathered in grand cathedral. First came the King followed by the soon to be king. Then the queen escorted by her two younger sons Badlr and Loki, next Tony escorting his Aunt. Finally, as the crowd grew quiet they horn trumpets signaled the arrival of the next queen of Asgard.

* * *

Amora’s eyes glowed white as she floated at the bow of a sunken battle ship, the skeletal remains of human technology looked over the edge of a deep-sea trench. Its bow pointed skyward as if a hand reaching up from its watery grave.

 

“Come to me, return to your mistress that I may command what is mine.” Amora spoke, holding out her palms, rivers of light as thin as the jet stream flowed from the surrounding sea. Each little tendril of magic she had ever cast now streaming back to its source. She would need every drop for what she was about to do.   
  
“Raise oh death, oh twisted writhing thing of nightmares. Rise and fill me with your life oh enemy of light. Bid me your prideful scales, bid me your crooked fangs. I call to you lend me your power and let it become mine, misshapen beauty of the cruelest design. Let me breathe for you and deliver vengeance in your name… Lavation!”

 

The sea rumbled and the sky darkened above the once still glassy surface began to churn with unrest. Amora cackled and screamed as her former pallid flesh began to tint and change. Gone was her smooth milk skin as ever inch inked darker than the depths below. Her scales changing from their glorious hues of crimson and emerald to a muddled mix of black and brown. The Mers slender body lengthened and expanded, her muscle bulging grotesquely as they reformed with new mass and shape. All the while more magic surrounded her; flowing from the sky above and the sea floor below.

* * *

Everyone watched as the next King and Queen sealed their vows. The ceremony of joining was not a long one, the coronation would follow and then the days of feasting.   
  
Tony rolled his shoulders back as he feels a twinge in the center of his chest. It happened on occasion, his father told him it was because he was born small but that he was healthy. The young mer looked around noticing through the archways how the light above seemed to slowly grow dimmer. Was it that late already?

 

He shook off the thought considering that there could simply be a storm approaching. Now that he thought about it, things did feel as if they were shifting the way they did before a storm. Yet this was not the season for that.

 

Looking back a few rows he saw his friend Bruce, it seemed the other young man had noticed something as well and gave him a questioning glance. Tony shrugged and looked back to the pavilion where his grandfather wielded the great spear Gungnir.

 

“Stop fidgeting.” Loki whispered and gave his son a side-glance.

 

“m’not…”

 

Still his chest ached again this time much deeper; again, Tony rolled his shoulders back hoping that the muscle was simply sore and aggravated by the hefty ceremonial armor he was forced to wear. The ache began to radiate and grow warmer, his breath caught- feeling a burning sensation rise in his throat. “Dad…”

 

“Be quiet Anthony I do not care how bored you are.”

 

“It’s not…” Tony flinched and placed a hand over the center of his chest. Despite the burning that felt as though it was cracking his rips the metal felt ice cold. “Dad…something’s…. I don‘t feel right.”

 

“I told you that squid looked questionable, now be quiet. The coronation is just a bit longer.” Loki admonished the youth; Tony was always feigning a sour stomach or some other malady to get out of things like this.

 

* * *

Soon everyone else began to notice the looming darkness and change in the water. The coronation continued, a bit of pitiable weather would not stop this grand event. Instead, the crowd joyously applauded as Thor and his new bride were presented to the court and Odin stepped down, the old king proudly placed the crown on his eldest son’s head.

 

Meanwhile the youngest royal was feeling awful.

 

Frigga glanced over at her grandson and noticed how sickly pale the normally tan skinned young man looked. She slipped around her other sons and gently touched her grandsons face. “Anthony, my dear you look ill.”

 

Loki turned as his mother passed him, his first reaction was that Anthony had been making some strange faces and drew attention to himself. However, turning to see his son looking pearl white with dark circles presented below his eyes, changed the prince’s mind. “Anthony.”

 

“It hurts. Why does it hurt?” Tony’s fingers clawed lamely at the center of the chest plate.

 

By now, others around the royal family began to take notice including Thor and Jane, the former immediately coming over to see what the problem was.

 

“Brother, what ails young Anthony?”

 

“I do not know Thor, go and tend to your King now remember.” Loki snapped though it lacked heat as the man was more occupied by holding up his frail looking son.

 

Badlr moved between his brothers with a placating hand. “He’s right; we’ll take Anthony out of here and have him tended to.”  
  


They did not make it that far. Halfway out of the main hall, Tony listed ford and his uncle scooped him up. Loki magic already unlatching and removing the heavy armor to try to give the boy comfort. That’s when they saw it.

The faint light in Tony’s chest was blazing bright and it bulged beneath the skin of his chest. The young man cried out reaching desperately  for his father.

 

“Anthony… It’s alright, hush now it will be alright.” Loki assured placing his palm over the boy’s chest as it pale skin turned red and beads of blood seeped through the skin. He didn’t know what this was and it terrified him, he always thought the light had something to do with the stone, why Amora would have placed the stone in the child’s chest he didn’t know. Truthfully, he was too afraid to find out. Afraid to lose the only good thing he had in this world.

 

“Dad…. something…something’s coming…” Tony’s eyes were wide and afraid, he didn’t know how he knew but he did, there was something out there and it was getting closer. Something terrible, evil and filled with hate. It was coming to tear them apart. He needed to warn them, needed to warn everyone but he couldn’t. The world grew dark as his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Legion of Monsters

 

Everything seemed to explode in slow motion; it was like a nightmare unfolding into the brilliant color of the wakening world. The sea pressure shifted and silt smog rolled up from the ancient depths. Once crystal blue waters hazed in the muddy clouds rolling over the lips of the trenches as the creature came upon the kingdom of Asgard.

  
As the palace rocked with the first collision, the screams came …the sounds of bodies being gnashed and broken by mighty jaws. The clap of those jaws reverberating through the halls as the royal guard assembled and tried valiantly to push back the throng from the rampaging creature outside. It felt like such a vain effort, as their forces were tosses about the sea by the chaos-filled creature.

 

“Jane!” Thor shouted, he had been separated from Asgard's newly crowned queen in the madness. He now found her and hurriedly pulled her to him, “you must go with my mother and the others, secure the little ones and get as far away as you can!” he commanded as the guards rushed forward and Mers scattered in terror.   
  
Jane shook her head, eyes darting around between her mate and the now shambled hall. “Thor I can’t! I can’t just leave you here!”

 

The former Queen was directing mothers and their pups down through a hidden escape route beneath the thrones. She looked out to her people and her family and felt her heart break for them. “Jane, do as your husband and king command…please.” She called out to the young siren and beckoned the girl with her out stretched hand.

 

Jane went to her mother-in-law reluctantly, “wait…where’s Darcy!” She suddenly remembered her lady in waiting, “I can’t leave without her Frigga, and she’s like a sister to me!”

 

“She’s alright, I last saw her leave with my other sons when Anthony fell ill just before all of this. I’m sure that Balder and Loki have the young ones in hand and will get them to safety”

 

Another voice chimed in as Baldr’s wife swam up with her own little pup, “Mother is right, take heart that your new brother will guard her.” She smiled and laid a hand on Jane’s shoulder, “We need to go now before the catacombs collapse, there are those waiting for us and they will need their new Queen to lead them.”

 

The word hung heavy around the young sirens heart, “So much for an easy first week as royalty.” She shook her head and muttered.

* * *

 

The monster screeched and shook its head as a blast of powerful magic struck its muzzle from the tip of Gungnir, wielded by the former king. “Thor strike it now!”

 

Mjolnir crackled with life as its owner swung the mighty hammer and while the beast seemed dazed by the effects of the Mer’s magic and force, it did not seem deterred.

  
The creature struck back, flinging its thick body around and destroying the columns of the palace, sending bits of the structure raining down.   
  
“Father! Stay back!” Thor shouted as a pillar crashed between them. Narrowly missing the old king as it crashed and crumbled.

 

“We cannot meet the creature head on Thor, you must command the warriors to flank creature and lure it out. This is a beast like any other and dull witted!” Odin shouted back, making his way around the crumbling remnants of what was left of the palace entrance.

 

Thor did not believe his father’s words, not so much the strategies but that this was just a beast as another. Not as he looked into the monsters large, blood colored eyes there in the garnet pools were nothing but hate festered. The new king did not think this monster to be dull at all. “Guards find all you can and fan to the bests left and right, and someone find my brothers!”

* * *

High above the raging seas others were watching the horror.

 

Natasha emerged from below deck with two totes over her shoulders. Swaggering across the creaking floor the redhead shifted the bags. “I say we give some of Stark's toys a try” she says tossing the bags up onto a table in the main cabin.

 

Inside they found a cache of weapons made for three of their crew along with diving masks the likes of which no one had ever seen.

 

Sam dawned a pack with thick metal arm bracers. “Old man Stark dose know that I can’t fly under water right? “He said, activating the bracelets as a halo of red glowing light mimicking wings appeared.

 

“Stark knows what he’s doing, “Steve said slipping the helmet on and shield into the holster at his back. “We may not know what down here but I know we have what it takes to get this job done, I have never fought with a finer crew and we have had success in the past with far less of a technical advantage.”

 

Natasha smiled and snapped on a set of bracelets and spun her batons. The weapons sparking and glowing to life. “He’s so cute when he’s motivational. All right boys, enough talk lets go. I’m feeling like sushi tonight.”

 

“Like she wasn’t scary enough before.” Sam shook his head and followed. Knowing he would follow these crazy people come hell or in this case - high water.

 

Steve grinned “Poor Buck.”

  
They had another unique little gift from Howard Stark.

 

Sam whistled as he planted his palm down the side of the underwater craft. “Kinda small but fancy, I’m going to have fun driving this baby.”

 

“No you won’t” Natasha quipped hopping into the one and only driver seat, “Haven’t you heard the term ladies first?”

 

The poor man looked flabbergast at the small back seat compartment trying to figure out how in the world both he and Steve would ever fit. It was not logical or practical.  
  
“Shotgun” chimed the good captain climbing in behind the driver’s seat. Bucky’s cackling lit from the observation deck

 

“Oh no! No no no! I will not have your ass in my face the whole way there!” Sam protested, not that it mattered, and he should have known this would happen. “I hate you guys…so much.”

 

As the mini sub sealed closed and lowered into the rough seas, Bucky did his best to keeps the ship level -he doesn’t like it but knows he would slow them down and he’s better aim with the ships artillery. If the looks of the dark pool were any indication, they might need him.

* * *

“Brother Stay with him!” Badlr said as he pulled the sword from his belt and headed out of the healing room as the castle began to shake.

  
Darcy swam around frantically pulling different bottles down form the shelf. “I don’t know what any of this stuff does!” she whined holding up one of the shining bottles trying to figure out what the strange little plant was floating in the concoction.

 

“Calm yourself Darcy.” Loki said stroking back his motionless childs’s hair. “Anthony, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me if you can dear. Come back to me sweet one.”

 

The young man was so pale and his breathing labored. The young Mers gill slits trembles and flushed a brilliant red. “Dad…. there…there’s a woman…she…” Tony whimpered his eyes blinking open those glazed with pain.

 

He saw her, the woman in the darkness that called his name. She was so angry and her eyes turned black and cold. Something about her eyes, the death and the emptiness of them. Like staring into nothing and everything. Like being swallowed up, by that nothingness. Those eyes were a void of hatred that was reaching out for him and trying to pull him in and swallow him whole.

 

“Is he ok?” Darcy bit her lip depositing the various droughts and stones on the bed.

 

Loki sighed gathering his magic in his hands and holding them over his son’s chest. “He’s delirious Darcy, as soon as he is well enough I will take you both to safety. For now, we are in the safest place possible. Asgard forces will not allow the beast to breach further than it already has.” He tried to comfort the young ones, though honestly he was not sure if he believed his own words.

  
“Right, ok that great that’s. …” Her words trailed off as Tony grabbed for her hand muttering nonsense. “Whoa, hey Tones it’s gonna be alright okay? Your Pops is here and he’s got the best mojo around!”

 

“Siren…with…golden hair…she’s…so angry …” Tony groaned his head tossing back and forth. His whole body ached and screamed, like lying in a pile of prickly urchins.

 

Loki frowned as he heard the words tumble from the ailing boy’s lips. Suddenly they all clicked into place. The beast was not a beast, and Anthony was not just ill, the life force was being drained from him. The life that only one person could have put there. “Darcy I need you to listen to me, Take Anthony to the surface just past the eastern gate. I need to go.”

 

“But!” She protested eyes wide and wild.

 

“Can I count on you?”   
  


The young siren lifted her head and clenched her fists, she had to do this. What it terrifying? Yes… but her friend needed her and the world they knew had been torn inside out and tumbled upside until it was crashing down around them. “Yeah,” her resolve found as she looked down at her straining friend. “Go. I’ll keep Tony safe.”

 

 

 

* * *

Steve and the group arrive at the undersea city and cannot believe their eyes. The sheer scope of the city is dwarfed in comparison to the beast currently destroying it.   
  
“We have to help them.” snapping his oxygen helmet in place. Only seeing the terror and pain of the beings outside the sub. Everything in his brain compared these creatures to the ash and blood covered villagers in the war torn countryside’s from the war.

 

“I think that’s the exact opposite of what Stark wanted. “Sam points out from his cramped seat in the back of the sub.

 

Natasha had to admit, the mer were in trouble and she could see from her vantage point that there where children among them. The fact that they were not human, at least not entirely, meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. “I’m with Steve, I can’t watch anyone die. We get down there and with our weapons, we might be able to turn the tide. If we do then their leader may be more cooperative with us in finding the one who killed Stark's kid.”  
  
Sam snapped on his own helmet and activated the hatch as Natasha slipped on her. “Don’t say I didn’t tell you.” He reminds. The other two giving him twin smiles. “This is insane”

 

“It’s right” Steve said, the hatch cracking open and sea water rushing in around them.

* * *

The mer guards at first did not know what to make of the interlopers, at first thinking them cohorts of the beast, then seeing the beings attacking the creature as well the word of the “land walkers“ among the sea traveled quickly and made it to the ear of the king.

 

“If they fight with us then they are our brothers this day!” Thor bellowed, he had yet to see theses “strange land walkers with magic weapons” but he had had far bigger problems to deal with.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Steve shouted orders over the coms as his squadron circled the creature looking for any weak points.   
  


“The hides to thick, to use my batons. Sam how about you?” Natasha replied sending another charge into the beast. She had yet to test the side arms Stark had provided because she knew they would do better in close and she wasn’t sure where on the sea serpents body would be a lethal enough hit.

 

Sam was a kit in a candy store with the super charged jet pack propelling in through the water at high speed. It sure beat the squashed back seat of the undersea craft. “Wing blades work if you can get between the scales. I say we hit the gill slits while the fish boys keep her business end busy.”

 

“I’ve gotten most of the women and children clear, it looks like it’s more than just this thing we have to worry about. All the blood is attracting sharks and their picking off the stragglers. Natasha, circle back to my position and watch our backs while Sam and I take point. Let’s see if we can’t give this monster a reason to back off!”  
  
The supped up weaponry was defiantly a game changer, however the size and ferocity of the levitation had thinned the Mers forces. The guards were few and far between and the cities more powerful magic users were coming to the front of the fight and giving it everything they had to hold the beast at bay while the surface strangers draw the beast back by striking its vulnerable points.

* * *

 

Loki felt the blood boil in his chest, or no. it was boiling it was freezing.

How dare she, how dare that vile witch do this to his son. Had she not taken enough? “AMORA!” He screamed swirls of magic covered the raven mers palms. “You made a fool out of me, you lied when all I did was trust you! You and your worthless hide I gave it all to you and still it was never enough. This is one thing you will not take from me!”

* * *

 

While making her way around, Natasha notices a female mer with what looks like an injured male of their species on her arm. This wouldn’t have drawn her attention except for one very noticeable feature. The young man’s chest…was glowing.

The woman’s eyes focused on the point of light and then traveled up to the merman’s pained face. It couldn’t be. What she was seeing was a boy in his mid-twenties that looked remarkably like Howard Stark.

She calls over the com to Steve “things might have gotten more complicated”

 

 

 

 


	12. Never Alone

Steve cannot be certain of what he's hearing, then again – he would have never believed in an underwater world of merpeople either. If Howard Stark's beloved son was still alive perhaps, the old inventor would give up his genocidal plans. Granted, kidnapping isn't a significant step up from homicide but it is a step-up.   
  
The noble Captain made his way through the blood murky waters as his team and the mer folk battled fiercely the thrashing behemoth. It was challenging to navigate beneath the waves where light refracted through the liquid heavens and played tricks on the eyes. Even so Steven did his best to determine the specific location based on Natasha's precise directions. Before long he was with in eye line of the Stark-mer look-a-like. If Howard Stark's son was still alive perhaps, the old inventor would let go of his genocidal plans.   
  
“I've got eyes on him.” He relayed through the coms and cautiously approached the mermaid and her heavy cargo.   
  
“I mean you no harm!” Steve said trying valiantly to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Not that it seemed to appeal to the girl. She shrieked in agony and struggled desperately to hold onto the failing mermale in her arms. “Please allow me to help you!”   
  
Darcy didn't comprehend what the two legger wanted, she had seen their kind arrive after the fearsome beast, maybe they had set the monster on their peaceful kingdom. Now this one was trying to take Tony from her! She solemnly promised Loki to assist his son to the surface. Tony was so frail. Darcy didn't want her ill friend to die miserably. She didn't have time to deal with this land walker. “Go away!”   
  
Steve came closer thinking perhaps if he showed her he merely meant to help not harm she would understand. All the while neither of them noticed the vibrant glow in the male Mer's chest growing brighter and brighter.

* * *

 

It felt like his soul was shredding in two, Tony had no idea if this was death but if it was he desperately wished it would just hurry the hell up. This felt worse than being swarmed by jellies of getting a fin snapped by an angry barracuda. If only it would just come to an end.  
  
His vision fogged as he felt arms gently wrapping around him, wrenching him through the water that suddenly felt hot and oppressive. “Darc...”  
  
“I got you Tones; I got you ok? Don't worry about it. I'm gonna haul your heavy ass up to the surface and we will wait for your dad to come and get us. Everything going to be fine.”   
  
Tony wanted to tell her it wasn't going to be fine. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. “Darc..Darc I can't..”   
  
“Shut up and work with me!” She snapped carefully adjusting him in her arms. “ Just try Tony; we can do this right buddy? I've seen yo take way worse. Remember that time you and Clint thought it was a brilliant idea to see who was more badass by letting crabs snap your nips? That was so stupid.”   
  
“Yeah..yeah...I won.” Tony felt his consciousness drifting in and out. Someone was shouting and they had stopped moving. Were they at the surface? Was his dad there?  
  
“Go away!” He heard Darcy shout and now his sore chest felt even worse. Something was happening, and he wanted to push her away. Something..something...

* * *

  
  
Suddenly, the glow in the mermans chest flared like fire and the blast sent shock waves through the water. Steven had just managed to raise his shield when the light grew tremendously to almost blinding.  
  
The siren, however...  
  
Tony opened is eyes and felt himself sinking, Darcy was drifting limp in the water a tendril of red creeping into the water from her temple.   
  
What the young mer did not know was the blast was cause as the gem in his chest went wild inside its host. The magic Amora used and the original force of Loki’s magic inside of it at war over whether to protect its host or destroy it. Tony in his weekend state tries to get away, he flounders hopelessly in the water half wanting to help Darcy, half afraid of what had just transpired. The grotesque horror from injuring his friend plane on his gaunt face.  
  
Steven did not know what to make of what he'd just witnessed. Was this a power all mer possessed or just this one? The Stark-look-alike seemed shocked. “Hey calm down it's alright please let me help you.”   
  
Tony shifted his blurry gaze to the voice reaching out through the ringing of fear. He sees the being gleaming in the water before him and thinks for a moment that it is one of the ‘Norns’ his father told him about. Tony used to laugh at those stories armored shining spirits that protected their people. Directly gazing at the glowing face and shield Tony wondered if the Norn had come for him.   
  
Steve watched as the mer's glittering eyes rolled back and the red finned male began to sink. He tenderly lifted the siren into his arms and began to make for the surface. “I have the target.”   
  
“What do you want us to do Cap?" Sam's voice echoed across the line backed by the shrieks of the beast.   
  
“Pull back, well fall back to the ship and provide logistical support from above. We'll see how that big bitch likes a cannon blast.”  
  
“Language Steven,: Natasha snarked.   
  
“That was one time Tasha..”

* * *

 

  
The others began to promptly make their back to the boat and wait for Steve. This had been the most chaotic thing any of them had ever seen and would be happy to put this monstrous day behind them.   
  
All the while Bucky was fighting relentlessly to hold the ship steady as the perilous seas grew more and more violent and a destructive storm formed in the ominous sky above the shadowy ocean. He gazed out over the raging seas and spotted the small sea craft surface. “Blessed Mary and Joseph!” The man whooped and pumped his fist in the air.   
  
Barnes ran to the side of the ship and lowered chains to draw the little capsule back up to the deck. “I hope you idiots had fun down there it's all I can do to scarcely keep this tub staying on the surface!” he shouted over the side as the small subs top opened and Natasha appeared.   
  
“You won't believe me when I tell you.” She brightly said snapping the chains in place. “We aren't done yet pretty boy, Cap's on his way back now with our distinguished guest.”  
  
James hit the chain motor and carefully drew the sub up. “Yeah well..wait . guest? Where the hell is that punk!”   
  
“We found Stark's kid. Same said hopping out onto the expansive deck and looking back over the choppy water. “Steve's got the kid and is escorting him in. In a couple of shakes we'll be adding active support from above for the mermaids.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Barns said extending a hand to Natasha, not that she really needed it.   
  
“Monster darling, we are not going to intentionally kill those mythical creatures we are going to help them.” She said, “They don't deserve to die. Stark will get his kid back and if he asks – who fired on the spot. He doesn't need to know what we were firing on exactly.”  
  
“Right. well Steve needs to hurry, this storm is getting worse.”

* * *

 

 

Steve Lifted the mer into his arms and was soon breaching the surface. The young man groaned and head lolled side to side. Stark's kid was in grim shape that was for sure. Weather or not it was from the battle raging below or something else. Steve would have put money on it having to do with the light glowing in the youths chest. Speaking of...what that light getting brighter?  
  
The crew cheered enthusiastically when they saw Steve bobbing on the surface. That was until the Captain and his cargo was surrounded by glowing light.  
  
“What the hell is that? Bucky shouts. But his questions fall on deaf ears the light flare with high pitching sound then disappears – and with it – Steven Rogers and Stark's son.  
  
What followed was pandemonium. Sam took to the birds nest scanning the surface for any signs of their Captain. James wanted to climb in the sub himself and find his friend.   
  
“I'm not abandoning him! We don't leave a man behind!” Barnes nearly screams as Natasha jerks him away from the port side.   
  
“We have to go! Something is happening down there! If we say we all die! Do you thing Steve would want that?” She said gripping her lovers flesh arm. She cared as much about Steven as anyone but she knew if they rushed in blind none of them would make it out.  
  
“I don't see him, whatever happened he isn't here!” Sam shouted shrilly from the mast ladder. “Nat's right though, something big is happening look!”  
  
The skies grew black and now the water was glowing a violent lime green that seemed to grow from somewhere deep beneath the surface and envelop everything. The temperature was dropping rapidly and the harsh winds picked up. Whatever this was it was beyond human understanding.   
  
“We leave and regroup. Sam! Turn us around.”Natasha Commanded lifts her chin almost demanding Bucky to challenge her order. The shaggy haired sailor just glared at her with shining eyes. His lack of protest hurt more than anything. “I'm sorry..” She said as she turned her back and headed into the cabin.   
  
James Barnes fell to his knees as the skies opened above him, freezing rain pelting his skin. “We. Don't leave. A man..behind.” His grave voice broke as a strangled sob broke from his raw throat. Thinking about how Steve and carried his bloody carcass on his back when his arm got blasted off. Anyone else would have left him..but not Steve. Never Steve. “We'll find you brother. I swear I'll find ya.

 


End file.
